Le petit pain au chocolat
by Calamithy
Summary: UA. Heero est boulanger. Et il donne des croissants à un inconnu. Un ange... Vous y croyez ? Vous y croyez vraiment hein ? Eh bien il est la apres 3 ans d'absence ! Joyeux anniversaire ma Lunanamoi ! 'papouilles fort, aime tenir ses promesses'
1. Le petit pain au chocolat

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. Disclaimers de la chanson dans le prochain chap, en tous cas c pas à moi !!!**

**Genre : Mon 1er Univers Alternatif – à une exception près : on reprend le concept des colonies, mais sans guerre. Semi songfic, fluff, tit peu sap, humour, kawai et romance. Un peu de douceur quoi. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **PG 13 pour peut-être un petit lime.

**Couple : Heero et ? réponse à la lecture ;-)**

**Résumé : Heero **est boulanger. Et il a donné des croissants à un ange…

**Dédicace : à ma Lunanamoi, pour m'avoir accueilli dans son humble demeure. Je lui ai apporté ma bronchite et mon angine et ma vielle carcasse ! Alors la moindre des choses serait que je lui offre un modeste cadeau ? Elle aime les histoires douces alors en voici une ! Mici ma choupette.**

* * *

**

* * *

Le petit pain au chocolat  
  
**  
  
"Bonjour, je voudrais un pain au chocolat, un croissant et un chausson aux pommes s'il vous plaît ?" 

**_  
Tous les matins il achetait  
Son p'tit pain au chocolat…_**

**  
  
**Voilà comment un jour d'octobre, le 14 exactement de l'année 204 j'ai fait la connaissance d'un ange.

Un ange qui, depuis deux semaines est un fidèle de chez nous.

Les anges n'existent pas me direz-vous ?

Je vous dirais : « Il faudrait le voir… »

Mais vous ne me connaissez pas, comment pourriez-vous me croire ?

Reprenons.

J'me présente, j'm'appelle Heero Yuy, je voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aiméééé. !

Ne partez pas, je plaisantais !!! Non, je ne suis pas chanteur, je chante comme une casserole. Non je ne suis pas le frère de Daniel « Lavoine. »

Ah mes blagues sont nulles ?

…

Je sais… 'toutes façons, ce n'est pas trop mon genre d'en faire…

Et puis je suis nerveux… oui je suis le premier étonné, ça ne me ressemble pas beaucoup. Mais je n'avais jamais rencontré d'ange de ma vie… ou si ce n'est pas un ange… je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi troublant.

Mais bon, je vais faire un effort et parler sérieusement.

Je m'appelle bien Heero Yuy. J'ai 24 ans et je suis artisan boulanger.

Oui, les anges mangeaient des viennoiseries.

**§** sourire rêveur **§**

**§** sourire parti devant votre tête **§**

…

Comment ça j'ai pas la tête d'un boulanger, moi ?

Un boulanger ça a une tête particulière ?

…

Comment ça j'ai plutôt l'air d'un tueur à gages ?

Non messieurs dames, j'ai _seulement_ l'air d'un assassin quand je suis de mauvaise humeur.

D'abord.

C'est vrai que je peux faire peur si on m'agace.

Mais bon…

C'est pas parce je suis assez musclé et que j'ai les yeux bleu bizarre - merci otou-san (papa) mi japonais mi russe et je vous arrête tout de suite, ya ni yakuzas, ni membres du KGB dans ma famille - que je suis un fou dangereux qui se balade avec une arme à feu et une paire de lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit.

Avec un cycliste et des baskets jaunes.

Le tout en faisant un roulé-boulé pour éviter de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

Nan mais pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?

J'ai l'air aussi méchant que ça ?

…

Répondez pas tous à la fois !

_L'ange…_

_Il a une voix musicale… grave et chaude, très agréable…_

_Il a une joli bouche…_

_Une bouche fine à l'air doux, ferme et tendre…_

_Un sourire léger et timide…_

_Des dents blanches…_

* * *

On n'est pas à la télé, là. 

Non, non.

Le seul danger de mon métier est de laisser brûler les pâtisseries et de ne pas avoir assez de monnaie à rendre sur votre billet.

Vous avez qu'à faire l'appoint.

A priori si vous me laissez tranquille, vous ne risquez rien.

Enfin pas grand-chose.

J'mords presque pas.

Parenthèse fermée.

_Il…_

_Il a un nez légèrement retroussé_

_Les joues qui semblent rosir facilement…_

Excusez-moi : c'est dur d'avoir l'esprit clair quand il est ailleurs.

_Il a l'air si gentil…_

_Et il a de ces yeux…_

_Mon regard s'est posé quelques millisecondes avant qu'il ne se détourne légèrement._

_Son expression à ce moment-là était… indéfinissable._

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu prendre sa commande si mes yeux étaient restés plus longtemps dans les siens…_

_J'ai peut-être essayé de sourire…_

_Oui "essayé.": Mister communication c'est Quatre et il n'était pas là!  
  
_

**_La boulangère lui souriait  
Il ne la regardait pas… _**

**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**  
  
Bon j'arrête de m'interrompre et je vous raconte ma vie. 

…

C'est que… j'aime pas tellement parler de moi, mais là j'ai besoin de me confier… et puis je pense qu'il vous faut avoir un maximum d'information pour comprendre ma situation.

_Ou pour me comprendre moi…_

Et puis faut bien que je vous explique les circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai rencontré mon petit ange, hein ?

_C'est beau un ange…_

_En tous cas celui-là me touche…_

_Son regard est si…_

_Et ses mèches châtaines, caressant son front… _

* * *

Nous nous sommes installés cet été, mon associé et moi, au meilleur endroit pour avoir "le plus de clientèle possible ." 

D'après « lui. »

Devant "la plus grande concentration d'estomac sur pattes au kilomètre carré que l'on puisse rencontrer " :

Nous avons repris la boulangerie juste en face de l'**UIRS** – l'**U**niversité **I**nternationale du **R**oyaume de **S**anks.

Faut dire que mon partenaire en affaires pouvait se montrer convaincant ! Je le revois encore me dire :

« Heero, les jeunes ont faim.

Les jeunes aiment les viennoiseries.

Les jeunes préfèrent mille fois dépenser 1 crédit pour des bonnes choses que 1,50 dans une confiserie très bonne mais qui somme toute est chère pour ce qu'elle est . Surtout qu'elle ne rassasie que temporairement. Et les distri tombent souvent en panne au moment où tu as le plus la dalle. Et pour ceux qui comptent les calories, bah ils incorporeront le croissant dans leur régime ! »

Il avait raison le bougre.

Et puis de toutes façons, la barre chocolatée elle a un handicap : quand on passe devant, elle ne sent pas une bonne odeur de pain chaud, mais au meilleur des cas une odeur de papier.

Héhé.

Vous direz que nous sommes sadiques ?

Moi je vous dirais oui, sans détours.

Quatre Winner - associé et accessoirement meilleur ami et grand malade - vous répondrait que nos produits étaient « la tentation incarnée » . 

Il vous ferait un grand sourire et vous proposerait de goûter à une de nos spécialités afin que vous soyez conquis.

Si vous ne l'êtes pas déjà par lui.

Il vous regarderait avec ses beaux yeux bleus et sa gueule d'amour et avant d'avoir le temps de dire « ouf » il vous aurait enfourné un pain.

Non, il ne vous aurait pas frappé voyons : il déteste la violence.

Ça servait d'être en autres diplômé en marketing . C'était pas non plus un mal d'être passionné par les métiers de la bouche quand on voulait tenir une boulangerie.

C'était grâce à son cursus scolaire particulier qu'il avait pu faire des études, pour déterminer l'emplacement de notre petit commerce.

Ce n'était pas parce que c'était une petite boulangerie sans prétention que nous travaillions pour la gloire.

Le loyer il faut le payer !

_Heureusement qu'on est venus ici… sinon je n'aurais jamais vu un ange de près…_

_Un ange qui aime les croissants, les chaussons aux pommes et les petits pains au chocolat…_

**

* * *

**

Quatre ne s'était pas contenté de faire des études de terrain : il avait mis la main à la pâte à proprement parler, je lui ai même appris à préparer des pâtisseries quand j'ai eu mon C.A.P, qu'il ait quelques bases avant qu'il ne prenne ses cours. Oh c'était pas gagné au début, mais il était si volontaire…

Comme ils étaient loin à présent les jours où Quatre-kun confondait farine et levain…

Que de souvenirs…

_Un ange…_

_Un ange à la main douce… qui savait faire l'appoint à la caisse… il était parfait._

_Un ange à la main blanche et aux longs doigts fins._

_Un ange dont j'ai retenu la main au creux de la mienne… pour récupérer les crédits._

_Il allait louper le petit réceptacle sur le comptoir, où normalement on déposait l'argent._

Je suis fier de notre boulangerie et pourtant elle est toute simple. Il n'était vraiment pas dit qu'on y arrive, Quatre et moi. Nous avons visé très haut et nous sommes sacrifiés beaucoup afin d'arriver où nous en sommes. 

D'aucun dirait que nous ne sommes « que » des boulangers. La cuisine, si c'est un plaisir, une passion, c'est aussi avant tout du travail. Cumuler les études – et donc par la même occasion le travail personnel – c'est de la folie.

Et pourtant.

* * *

A 17 ans et demi je suis entré en apprentissage – après avoir facilement obtenu mon bac (général) c'était pas vraiment le parcours habituel mais bon - alors que ma famille aurait préféré que je suive les traces de otou-san en devenant juriste, en entrant directement dans une fac de droit. 

Le mieux étant que je sois _tout comme_ lui, l'un des juristes attitrés du conglomérat Winner.

_C'est pesant d'être fils unique. On a ça en commun avec Quatre._

_Euh non… Il n'est pas fils unique. Il est le seul fils… d'une famille de trente enfants…_

_Oji-san__ ( oncle) - avait une santé à multi épreuves !_

_Oji-san__ avait surtout multi femmes…_

Oui, otou-san travaillait avec le père de Quatre, ce sont eux aussi des amis de longue date.

Oui mais voilà : ça ne me passionnait pas vraiment.

Pour leur faire plaisir, j'ai pris des cours de droit, mais par correspondance. J'ai fait valider mes acquis avec un professeur particulier et j'ai eu mon diplôme. Mais si tout ce qui avait trait à ce métier était pour une bonne partie une affaire de mémorisation, d'intenses recherches, de réflexion et de conviction, préparer une bonne pâtisserie ne consistait pas simplement en un bon dosage d'ingrédients : il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais pas faire tout seul avec mon livre, un professeur particulier ou mon imagination. 

Et puis ma famille et mon seul ami ne pouvaient pas servir de cobayes éternellement non plus. J'ai ainsi effectué mon apprentissage dans les cuisines du Peacemillion. Oui, directement au palais, royal non ?

Ce n'était pas moi qui avait choisi, c'était mon CFA (Centre de Formation en Alternance) qui avait assigné les élèves à telle boulangerie, tel restaurant, telle entreprise, du moment qu'il y avait une cuisine et des préparations non industrielles. Et donc j'ai atterri là-bas.

Ça aurait pu être pire.

* * *

Mes parents, s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de me déshériter, avaient tout de même convenu de ne pas me donner un seul centime lorsque Quatre et moi leur avons fait part de notre projet commun. 

Quand ils apprirent que nous n'avions aucune intention de faire de notre boulangerie une chaîne à franchises multiples, mais simplement une petite entreprise conviviale montée entre amis, entre _frères_, ils décidèrent que c'était bien trop minable pour y associer leur nom, pour faire un quelconque investissement stérile.

Et donc, okaa-san (maman) - et otou-san ne m'ont pas donné un rouble ni même un yen pour monter une affaire qui ne rapporterait rien.

D'après eux, « si Quatre et moi avions envie de nous amuser un peu avant de « reprendre nos esprits » en exerçant un « véritable » métier – comprenez « qui rapporterait plus », nous le ferions avec _notre_ argent. Et si nous étions vraiment « déterminés dans nos projets », eh bien nous « apprendrions la vie d'adultes en assumant totalement nos décisions.»

« Quatre et moi » étions plus que « déterminés. »

* * *

Au début ce fut difficile. Nous venons de famille relativement aisées à qui il fut tout aussi aisé de mettre l'argent qu'ils nous donnaient chaque mois sur un compte bloqué jusqu'à nos vingt-cinq ans. 

Grrrr.

Ce qui signifiait que nous avions intérêt à mettre de l'argent de côté très vite. Ce n'était pas avec les crédits que je gagnais en apprentissage que j'allais réaliser mon rêve. Et si Quatre avait longtemps effectué ses stages au sein de l'entreprise familiale, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était rémunéré.

Loin de là.

Il était logé à la même enseigne que les autres stagiaires .

Il avait beau être le fils du patron et vraisemblablement amené à le remplacer dans le futur, c'est en donnant des cours de violon – c'est véritablement un virtuose, et pourtant je n'ai que mon oreille pour preuve, je n'y connais strictement rien en musique – qu'il gagnait sa vie.

Quant à moi, j'enseignais le B.A Ba de l'informatique à domicile – je dois dire que je me débrouille pas trop mal, c'est pas vraiment ma passion, mais ça va, c'est utile – et un jour je fus amené à donner des cours à l'héritière du royaume de Sanks elle-même. Elle avait d'énormes lacunes en la matière et en avait impérativement besoin pour faire ses exposés et/ou mémoire plus tard.

Je n'avais jamais vu Réléna auparavant : soit elle était en cours, soit j'étais en cuisine, tout simplement et elle ne passait jamais par là. C'était à se demander si elle connaissait la pièce ! Une fois que nous avons sympathisé, elle s'arrangea pour me rendre visite quand elle le pouvait – en dehors des cours que je lui donnais -, tout en me soutenant moralement dans ma démarche. 

Cumuler plusieurs boulots plus les études et oublier les sorties pour économiser le moindre sou – et pour assimiler tous nos cours -, pour atteindre son but, pouvait être parfois pesant. Une chance que mes parents ne m'aient pas jeté dehors en apprenant mes desseins.

Je ne sais même pas comment j'aurais fait pour joindre les deux bouts et payer un loyer, en tous cas dans les premiers temps.

_Hmm… heureusement que je poursuivais mes études de droit aussi, je pense que c'est ça aussi qui m'a assuré un toit._

Avoir l'impression d'épuiser sa jeunesse alors qu'on entrait dans sa vingtième année à l'époque, était quelque peu déroutant.

Ne pas avoir d'appui au sein de sa propre famille - même si nous étions fiers de nous débrouiller par nous-mêmes - pouvait faire mal, les moments de blues pouvaient frapper comme ça, sans crier gare.

J'ai dit auparavant que Quatre était mon seul complice, mon frère.

J'ai menti.

Réléna a été une véritable amie pour moi.

Un soutien inestimable.

Ah si : 50 crédits l'heure de cours donnée.

Bah quoi ? Tout travail méritait salaire, ne ?

* * *

Après des années d'efforts, de préparations au début immangeables et des heures de sommeil inexistantes, j'ai pu obtenir tous mes diplômes – du C.A.P au Brevet de Maîtrise, il n'est pas évident de tout avoir aussi vite, surtout dans ces conditions. – 

Le C.A.P m'avait permis d'exercer mon métier presque à temps complet dans les cuisines du palais royal. J'ai pu pendant cette période arrêter de donner des cours d'informatique puisque j'étais – enfin !!! – à peu près pleinement rémunéré. C'est à cette même époque que Quatre et moi avons emménagé ensemble en centre-ville, à Sanks City .

C'est avec une certaine émotion que j'appris au début de l'année que la Chambre des Métiers du Royaume de Sanks m'avait accordé le titre de « Maître-artisan boulanger-pâtissier et Maître-artisan chocolatier-confiseur ». J'étais « reconnu » dans le métier, en tous cas suffisamment pour pouvoir légalement posséder mon propre commerce. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir du savoir-faire pour gérer une petite entreprise et les cours très chiants prévus à cet effet allaient se révéler utiles. Sans compter les connaissances du Golden Boy, il n'avait pas chômé.

Lui et moi avions mis suffisamment d'argent de côté.

Nous pouvions enfin réaliser notre rêve.

* * *

Pourquoi mon ami et moi avions une passion commune pour ce métier, me demanderez-vous ? 

Pourquoi nous, qui avions plus ou moins un avenir tout tracé, avons préféré la tangente, bien plus difficile ?

…

Quand nous étions tous petits et que nous étions tristes parce que nos parents partaient assez souvent en voyage d'affaire, notre institutrice, Miss Hilde avait l'habitude de nous donner des croissants touts chauds ou un petit pain au chocolat avec un bon bol de chocolat fumant. Une petite consolation.

Ça sentait bon et ça nous réchauffait le cœur.

Bien sûr, quand on rentrait à la maison, nos parents n'étaient pas miraculeusement revenus de voyage le soir même.

Bien sûr ils nous aimaient.

Bien sûr ils travaillaient pour assurer un avenir à leur famille, à leurs enfants.

Mais au moins, pendant un court moment, un petit pain au chocolat dans notre petite main, et un petit bol de chocolat chaud nous remplissait le ventre en même temps que le cœur.

Et nos toutes petites larmes de gosses partaient en même temps qu'un sourire fleurissait sur le visage de Miss Hilde.

Depuis ce jour, depuis nos tendres années, Quatre et moi associons les petites douceurs au bonheur, au bien-être.

Il en fallait très peu à des enfants pour être heureux.

Vraiment très peu.

* * *

Quatre avait obtenu à la fois son master en management et un diplôme de marketing et communication, option « métiers de la bouche ». Mais la qualification dont il était le plus fier était son C.A.P de pâtissier fraîchement obtenu. Il avait échoué la première fois qu'il s'était présenté, il y a deux ans, cumuler autant de travail toutes matières confondues relevait parfois de l'impossible, tout simplement. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tout obtenir d'un seul coup. 

Si je sais. J'ai pas passé tous mes diplômes en même temps, c'est évident ! Et puis je n'avais pas le même travail que lui non plus. J'avais tout autant de boulot mais je m'organisais différemment.

Quatre étant un battant, il avait persévéré, échelonné les diplômes à passer – avait enfin compris qu'il n'était pas un surhomme tant qu'à faire - et finalement, avait réussi à obtenir son C.A.P. Golden Boy voulait au moins avoir une qualification solide en pâtisserie, de manière à ce que l'on puisse s'aider mutuellement à la boulangerie. Voire se relayer.

Il n'avait jamais voulu se contenter de financer notre projet commun, malgré les responsabilités d'héritier mâle Winner qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Responsabilités plus lourdes que les miennes, il fallait le reconnaître. Soyons réalistes, tôt ou tard j'hériterais d'un prestigieux cabinet juridique, pas d'un conglomérat.

* * *

Le père de Quatre-kun avait depuis quelques mois une santé en dents de scie et mon ami était, de ce fait, de plus en plus présent au sein de l'entreprise familiale – qui le rémunérait en conséquences, il y avait un avantage à avoir terminé ses études, ne plus être un stagiaire exploité par sa propre famille, notamment -, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait réellement. 

Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber sa famille à un tel moment. Malgré tout ça, il était à la boutique 3 jours sur 7 à temps plein et 1 jour en demi-journée. Ce qui était énorme. C'était un véritable ami, j'avais beau lui dire de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, que je me débrouillerais en attendant, il me répondait que c'était justement ce qu'il faisait.

Je n'aurais jamais raison avec lui.

Ça me fait sourire.

* * *

Dire le pourquoi du comment à nos parents – on fait ça indirectement à cause de vous blablabla - leur aurait fait beaucoup trop de mal, aurait instauré en eux un sentiment de culpabilité, beaucoup trop de « si j'avais su…. » 

Alors nous avons gardé la vérité pour nous, précieusement, préférant ne pas trop briser leurs illusions. Pour ne pas les faire souffrir plus en leur disant textuellement que leur rêve de bonheur n'était pas les nôtres. Même s'ils voulaient bien faire.

Nous avons donc coupé la poire en deux, nous sommes mis en quatre pour concilier leurs espérances, leurs études, leur vision des choses avec les nôtres.

On a fait sortir le sang des roches et au final nous leur avons apporté la satisfaction d'avoir accompli quelque chose avec leurs enfants. « Ils nous ont transmis leur savoir, leur métier, blablabla ».

Mais comme en général nous vivons pour nous et non pour eux, nous leur avons transmis nos sincères excuses d'être nous-mêmes et nous avons quand même ouvert notre boulangerie-pâtisserie « Tout beau, tout chaud » le 1er septembre AC 204.

* * *

Quatre avait un sens de l'humour plutôt… douteux. 

Oui, pire que le mien.

Non, je ne moque pas de vous.

Je m'explique.

Notre petite boulangerie n'avait pas encore d'enseigne et le golden boy avait demandé à une de ses collègues - elle s'appelait Lana, Léna, Lina… ou Luna, je ne suis plus sûr -, de bien vouloir lui dessiner quelque chose d'original afin de donner à notre boutique du « caractère ».

Ces gens du marketing étaient vraiment limites parfois, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire pour justifier leur salaire.

Bref, Mamzelle Créa' s'était amusée apparemment.

Sur l'enseigne elle nous avait dessiné Quatre et moi en format petit et enfantin – otou-san dirait chibi – . Sur un fond couleur crème, nous étions tous les deux dans nos tabliers et toques de pâtissiers tout aussi blancs, de grands sourires aux lèvres – on voyait à peine nos yeux -, tenant un grand panier d'osier rempli de bonnes choses – viennoiseries, pâtisseries et deux petites baguettes de pain qui semblaient tous droits sortis du four . Elle était douée la dessinatrice. Il y avait écrit bien au dessus de nos têtes « Tout beau, tout chaud » en lettres ocre doré. 

Hn.

Il ne manquait plus que le petit chaperon rouge.

C'était pas très viril tout ça.

J'ai cru que j'allais briser ce machin. Mais j'avais pas les moyens de financer une nouvelle bannière donc j'ai fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Quatre trouvait ça mignon.

Moi je trouvais ça stupide.

Quatre souriait de mon embarras.

Quatre me paierait ça.

Cher.

* * *

Apparemment, ça n'avait pas empêché notre « cible », - les ventres sur pattes -, de venir nous voir – ou plutôt nous dévaliser -. 

A vrai dire nous avions tellement de monde, qu'avec Quatre on se retrouvait littéralement débordé, même si nous travaillions d'arrache pied. Quatre étant la moins souvent, c'était encore pire, alors nous avons convenu de prendre une apprentie, Dorothy histoire d'avoir un coup de main.

Très mignonne si on ne la regarde pas au niveau du front.

Très blonde, très sourcilière, très volontaire.

Elle fait très peur mais elle est douée.

C'est drôle ça… les clients – pour la plupart des clientes qui étaient très… heu.. amicales avec nous. - qui mettent 3000 ans avant de se décider avec Quatre et moi mettent 5 secondes avec elle.**_  
  
Et pourtant elle était belle  
Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle  
  
_**

J'ai jamais autant vu de décolleté de toute ma vie. Ma fois parfois c'était plaisant !  
  
**_  
Il faut dire qu'elle était  
Vraiment très croustillante  
Autant que ses croissants (on parle bien de Heero et Heero est bien un homme lool)  
  
_**  
  
Elle nous fait gagner un temps fou, Dorothy. 

Le principal c'est qu'ils achètent après tout.

Et qu'ils reviennent.

Mais…

* * *

Je digresse, je parle de ma vie, essaie de faire de l'humour même si je m'y prends mal… 

Toujours est-il…

Toujours est-il que quelques jours après la rentrée des classes, ce 14 Octobre, un jeune homme au visage doux était entré dans notre boulangerie, apportant un peu de lumière dans ma journée.

Je ne l'ai vraiment vu que lorsqu'il s'est collé au comptoir.

Et pourtant la clochette de la porte, marquant l'entrée d'un client, avait tinté.

Quatre était au bureau.

Dorothy était occupée avec d'autres clients, et moi j'ai dû sortir des cuisines en coup de vent après avoir sorti quelques plaquettes, avec la dernière fournée.

Je me suis donc avancé au comptoir comme un automate avant de relever la tête au son d'une grave mésange :

- « Bonjour…, »

Je relève légèrement la tête.

- « je voudrais un pain au chocolat, un croissant et un chausson aux pommes s'il vous plaît ?»

C'était comme dans les films, assez surréaliste.

Je sais, tout à l'heure je me suis moqué de vous, mais là je vous assure, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti.

J'ai vu sa bouche avant de voir son nez, puis ses yeux magnifiques, insondables. Et hypnotiques. Et sombres.

Je suis resté sans voix, tellement sans voix que Dorothy me reprochera plus tard d'avoir été impoli : après tout je ne lui avais même pas dit bonjour.

Je ne lui avais rien dit du tout.

Hormis…

- « ça fera trois crédits »

Hn.

_Mais quel crétin..._

…

J'ai entendu Dorothy couiner puis fredonner un air, au moment où j'allais chercher la toute dernière fournée plutôt que de prendre ce qui était en vitrine pour Monsieur…

_mais au fait qui c'est ?_

Elle n'a pas perdu une miette de la « conversation »

Et puis mieux valait que j'aille en cuisine plutôt que d'avoir une réaction inappropriée pour ne pas dire débile devant le petit – enfin le grand, il était de ma taille – ange.

_Plus débile que d'être aussi accueillant qu'un soldat._

_Je vois ça d'ici : Heero, le soldat du pain._

_Je suis à pleurer…_

Plus tard, j'identifierais cet air comme étant une chanson d'un groupe de ce qu'on avait appelé le XXème siècle…

**_« Money, money, money, must be funny in the rich men's world…»_**

_La garce… moque-toi, moque-toi…c'est vrai que je suis passé pour un rappia sur le coup. _

Je suis revenu avec sa commande, l'ai mise dans un petit sac de papier blanc, à l'effigie de cette enseigne à la noix, puis je l'ai donnée à celui qui était devenu en deux minutes chrono mon client préféré. 

J'avais pas encore touché sa main.

- « Merci, monsieur »

_Cette voix…_

_Il parlait calmement, posément._

_Entre chaleur… et détachement._

_Une distance douce et naturelle…._

_De la réserve ?  
  
_

Il a pris le sachet et a inhalé très légèrement le contenu, un sourire toujours aussi timide mais si c'était possible ? encore plus doux aux lèvres, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Comme un petit enfant… peut-être Quatre et moi avions-nous cette expression tous petits, alors que nous dévorions nos petites viennoiseries.

_Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Miss Hilde avait un si beau sourire lorsqu'elle nous observait Quatre et moi._

Puis il a semblé se reprendre, fouillé dans une de ses poches – enfin je suppose, il aurait fallu que je sois carrément sur le comptoir pour voir ce qu'il faisait avec sa main – et a tendu le bras devant lui.

C'est là que je lui ai pris la main, pour récupérer la monnaie.

_Cette main…_

_Quelques secondes à peine…_

Puis…

- « Au revoir et bonne journée »

* * *

Il était parti sans un regard pour moi, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. 

_Ou comme s'il était en retard aux cours ?_

_Comme un ouragan ? Semant la tempête en moi ?_

_Je suis ridicule..._

_Je suis..._

_... sous le charme..._

Lorsqu'il se retourna, je vis qu'il avait les cheveux très longs, rassemblés en une tresse.

Je vis qu'il avait un sac à dos noir.

Je vis qu'il avait une paire de fesses ma foi agréable à regarder.

Et je me suis aperçu que j'étais tellement captivé par son visage et ses mains précédemment, que je serais bien incapable de décrire tous les vêtements qu'il portait.

Grâce à son fessier, je suis en mesure de dire qu'il portait un jean bleu foncé.

Mais s'il portait une chemise, ou un tee-shirt… de dos je peux dire que son haut était blanc…

Mais ce que c'était…

Avec un regard pareil, on avait du mal à poser les yeux ailleurs après tout !

_Violet…_

_Un ange au regard infernal._

_

* * *

_  
  
Je suis resté un peu bête à fixer la porte par laquelle il était sorti comme si j'allais le faire réapparaître par un quelconque pouvoir. 

Dorothy se chargea de me rappeler très gentiment qu'on avait du boulot.

Hmph. Fallait pas qu'elle oublie qui était le patron !

Mais en l'occurrence là elle avait raison.

Hm comme toujours ?

Je suis sorti de ma transe et ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours où il passait prendre sa commande, ma journée fut normale - donc éprouvante - , rêvant de temps en temps à un inconnu au sourire doux , au regard magnifique mais bel et bien lointain.

Distant ? Peut-être…

_Les anges n'avaient pas de sexe, parait-il._

_Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je n'avais aucune préférence._

_Je veux un ange… dont je ne connais pas le nom._

_Il sera « mon ange » en attendant…  
  
_

**_  
Et elle rêvait mélancolique  
Le soir dans sa boutique  
A ce jeune homme distant...  
_**  
  
**Tzusuku** ****

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**La suite et la fin très bientôt !**

**  
  
Mici**** et a pluche'**

**  
  
Mithy §kawai land, frappée par LuLove§**

**  
  
Ps : je n'ai pas changé les paroles à cause des rimes, il est évident que la boulangère est en fait un boulanger ;-) Ya que la fin de la chanson que je vais changer. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, jouez le jeu et attendez la fin de la fic !**


	2. Il suffit de si peu

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées !!!**

**Disclaimers bis : "le petit pain au chocolat ", reprise d'un standard américain, est interprété par Joe Dassin donc pas à moi ! **

**Genre : Semi songfic, fluff, tit peu sap, humour, kawai et romance. Un peu de douceur quoi. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **T (mon dieu ça fait tellement longtemps qu'entre-temps on a changé les rating XD)

**Couple : Heero et Duo.**

**Résumé : Heero **est boulanger. Et il a donné des croissants à un ange… (saappy saap).

**Dédicace : à ma Lunanamoi, pour son anniversaire ! Héhéhé suuurprise ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? ¤ Papouille fort XD ¤**

**Excuses : j'y ai mis le temps, je bloquais sur trois phrases ! Là c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous plaira ¤ s'est battue ¤  
**

* * *

**Il suffit de si peu**

**¤**

**Sanks (climat chaud), Boulangerie Tout beau, Tout chaud, 3 mois plus tard, décembre AC 205 **

**¤ **

Hello, vous vous rappelez de moi ?

Heero Yuy, le propriétaire, avec Quatre Winner de la boulangerie « tout beau, tout chaud », à trois pas des morfales de la fac de Sank ?

¤

- Bon… bonjour ! ¤ sourire ultra-brite ¤

- …

¤

Ah, toujours pas ?

Mais oui… le looser qui a cru rencontrer un ange sans avoir fumé de substances illicites et qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire que « ça fera trois crédits » ?

¤

- Heero ? Heero il y a une cliente… (qui bave) pour toi !

- …

¤

Vous vous rappelez où je vous rechante « je me présente, je m'appelle Heero Yuy, je voudrais bien, réussir ma vie… »

¤

- Heero ?

- Laisse tomber Dorothy, il imprime pas. Y a un bourrage papier.

- Y a un bourrage de crâne, ouais ! Y en a marre Quat! Ça fait trois mois que ça dure !

- Et c'est parti pour durer… Allah, il est décérébré… je vais en cuisine, occupe-toi des clients ¤ sort ¤ .

- Euh, je peux avoir ma commande ?

- Quand vous aurez nettoyé le comptoir ? Y a un peu de bave, là.

¤

Non, non, non, déposez ce croissant, il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture.

Le lancer de viennoiserie est interdit dans notre établissement.

Ce n'est pas parce que vous l'avez payé que vous avez tous les droits.

¤

**Ding-ding !**

¤

- Bonjour Madame, Monsieur ¤ signe de tête ¤.

- …

- ¤ wow qu'il est miam… et moi je ressemble à un pain aux raisins avec mes boutons, même mes sourcils ne les cachent pas, ce n'est pas juste ¤ Bonjour Monsieur.

- … ¤ regard à Heero ¤

- ¤ Hausse les épaules, blasée ¤ Faîtes comme s'il n'était pas là, il fait partie du décor. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? (De préférence, moi ?)

¤

Eh bien quoi, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous faire un prix ?

Y a pas écrit la poste ici.

Quoique si de temps en temps aux dires de mes collègues, je ferais une grève involontaire.

En fait je rêve un peu et je ne sers personne, l'espèce de bruit de fond, brouhaha assourdi par mes pensées nombrilistes et irrémédiablement tournées vers des yeux violets et, il faut l'admettre avec le temps (peut-être un tout petit peu) vers mon entrejambe, m'indique qu'il y a du monde et que ce monde je le mets de côté.

Sauf s'il y a des resquilleurs, curieusement ça me réveille. Je me suis pas autant tué à la tâche pour me faire ôter le pain de la bouche sans mauvais jeu de mot.

¤

- Un cannelé, deux croissants aux amandes, trois beignets aux pommes, quatre quatre-quarts nature et cinq petits pains au chocolat, s'il vous plaît.

¤

- ¤ cannelé baby… je veux bien être ton amande, moi. Maman quelle voix… ¤ Eh bien ma foi on est bien gourmand, quoiqu'il faille remplir un grand (et beau) gaillard comme vous… .

- ¤ sourit avec les yeux, retrousse très légèrement le coin des lèvres ¤ …

- ¤ moue boudeuse ¤ Malheureusement il ne reste ni cannelé, ni croissants aux amandes, ni quatre-quarts. Par contre il reste quatre beignets nature et un petit pain au chocolat.

- ¤ haussement de sourcil ¤

- Il est passé 13h00, beau brun. Nous sommes à deux minutes de la fac et ¤ chuchote ¤ et ce sont des barbares, Monsieur. Ils se boufferaient entre eux après trois heures de cours magistraux.

- ¤ éclate de rire ¤ C'est tellement vrai.

¤

Je ne suis pas (si) radin, j'ai déjà fait plus ou moins fait des ristournes à mon ange…

Il fallait bien le récompenser de toujours faire l'appoint lorsqu'il payait sa commande, non ?

Je lui ai offert un petit pain au chocolat en plus de temps en temps (oui un seul, non je ne suis pas un rat, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se lasse non plus), un geste purement commercial bien entendu, destiné à fidéliser le client et à l'inciter à amener ses amis étudiants, après tout nous venons d'ouvrir boutique.

¤

- La prochaine fournée sera prête sous peu. Revenez d'ici une dizaine de minutes et ils seront, tous beaux, tous chauds !

- Je n'ai pas dix minutes. Donnez-moi ce qu'il vous reste _mes_ « morfales » se débrouilleront.

- Vous êtes prof ? ¤ Il est pas mannequin avec sa veste en cuir chocolat comme ses santiags, son t-shirt blanc col plus V tu meurs et son jean bleu « mets-moi la main au cul » ? Ah non il a un cerveau ¤

- De littérature comparée.

- ¤ Je veux aller à la fac ! ¤

- ¤ sourire ¤ Je donne des cours particuliers si vous le voulez… ¤ petit clin d'œil ¤

- ¤ rougit d'avoir parlé à voix haute mais se reprend ¤ Avec mon emploi du temps d'esclave ce sera compromis, je me contenterai du plaisir des yeux ! ¤ clin d'œil badin ¤ ça ira comme ça ?

- Parfait.

¤

Oui oui j'y crois un peu.

C'était un client récurrent qui passait deux fois par semaine le mardi et le vendredi.

Eternel petit éclair fan de pain au chocolat, à passer en coup de vent.

Eternel petit éclair timé par ses cours qui avait mis un petit tonnerre dans ma tête.

_YakaHeero Hi-YA _

_Qui a dit yakalelo ? _

Eternellement coiffé de sa longue tresse, éternellement poli, gentil et distant.

Eternellement réservé.

Eternellement frustrant.

Eternellement hot oui, faut pas (trop) se leurrer non plus, j'ai eu le temps de le comprendre depuis tout ce temps.

Son mystère… ou plutôt sa discrétion faisait une bonne partie de son charme.

Les deux à quatre minutes par semaine maxi qu'il passait avec moi – enfin dans la boulangerie – me donnaient le sourire même s'il était dans ma tête.

Deux jours par semaine, à 08h54 et 11h12 j'attendais mon petit coup de vent préféré.

¤

La clochette de la porte avait un tintement particulier quand il ouvrait la porte, plus léger.

La vitesse avec laquelle il me donnait la monnaie sans trop poser son regard sur moi avait de quoi faire sourire même si je ne savais pas le montrer.

Le soleil s'invitait un peu dans la boulangerie quand on ouvrait la porte et qu'il faisait très beau, mais curieusement quand c'était lui, le soleil atteignait le comptoir.

Je vois d'ici vos commentaires oscillants entre il est trop mignon et il est trop stupide.

Je vous vois en train de penser que c'est la loose, qu'en trois mois j'aurais pu lui donner un peu plus qu'un pain au chocolat et essayer de lui rendre son sourire sans avoir l'air d'avoir une crampe.

Je vous vois d'ici en train de vous dire « ce mec a réussi, il peut tout faire ».

Je vous vois d'ici en train de me faire un lavage de cerveau quotidien comme Dorothy.

Je vous vois d'ici vous dire « à sa place je »… oui mais voilà, vous n'y êtes pas.

L'a…ttirance, ça creuse.

¤

- Ça vous fera 12 crédits 50. Je vous ai fait un tarif « étudiant ».

- J'apprécie le geste commercial. Voilà pour vous.

- Merci ! Vous venez de faire remonter les profs dans mon estime et ce n'était pas gagné.

- ¤ secoue la tête en souriant avec les yeux ¤

- Vous reviendrez n'est-ce pas ? Ne serait-ce que pour goûter les petits pains au chocolat qui font notre renommée auprès des étudiants ?

- Je…

- Heero ? Heero j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

- …

- …

- ¤ soupire ¤ Laisse tomber, Quat', y a plus de bourrage papier mais y a plus d'encre non plus, c'est de pire en pire.

- Alors tu peux venir ? Je n'ai que deux mains, là et je vais péter un câble.

¤

Comprenez-moi, je suis un homme.

Je ne veux pas m'avancer dans le vide, quand un pécheur lance sa mouche ce n'est pas pour ramener une godasse.

Bon ça arrivait quand même, souvent.

¤

- Je finis avec le client et j'arrive.

- Il y a encore quelqu'un après le rush du déjeuner ? Et Allah tu es gentille ? Il doit être…

- _Pressé_, Quatre. Quatre, la voix grave et passablement énervée dans la cuisine, alias boss n°2. La grenouille décérébrée au comptoir c'est Heero, les lycéens devraient le récupérer. Accessoirement c'est aussi mon boss.

- ¤ retient un sourire ¤

¤

Et puis je ne pouvais pas lui donner 36 pains au chocolat non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'essais de l'acheter avec mes viennoiseries (même si c'était un tout petit peu ça).

¤

- Et moi c'est Dorothy, Dot' pour (vous) les clients sympas. Voilà votre monnaie. Bonne journée !

- Merci. ¤ petit sourire ¤

- Dooot' !

- J'arrive ! A bientôt bel inconnu ! ¤ file ¤

- Hm… je reviendrai.

¤

Et puis si je faisais ça avec lui, je devais le faire aussi avec les meilleurs clients (et ils étaient tous meilleurs à ce moment-là, les étudiants avaient tout le temps faim et il n'était pas question qu'on perde de l'argent).

Et puis surtout, je ne risquais pas de finir d'en entendre parler si je n'étais pas prudent.

Les semaines défilent et je me prends à penser à lui à 08h54 et à 11h12 les jours où il ne venait pas.

Et ce n'était pas bien : avant je ne pensais à lui qu'à 08h54. Il y avait une progression.

Il faut faire quelque chose, Dorothy ne laissait rien passer et c'était pire depuis qu'elle s'était décidée à en parler à Quatre…

¤

**« Flashback deux semaines plus tôt, un jeudi, entre deux fournées de pain peu avant midi »**

¤

- Hey, Quat' tu connais pas la dernière ?

- Tu as décidé de t'épiler les sourcils pour ne pas qu'on en retrouve un jour dans une de nos galettes, Dot'?

- Tu sais dans la frangipane ça ferait une fève originale et puis t'es du marketing tu pourrais vendre le concept mais tu te ferais trop de sous sur mes poils.

- Alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas les épiler, hein ?

- Non, je les préfère comme ça, ça me donne un style.

- Ça fait surtout peur aux clients.

- Ça ne fait pas peur à ton client préféré, Heero…

- Quel client préféré ?

- Personne, Winner.

¤

Et c'était vrai ! Il n'avait pas de nom, hors de question que Quatre l'appelle « mon ange ».

Et puis quoi encore ?

¤

- Personne ? Comment ça personne ? Viens un mardi ou un vendredi, Blondie, et tu verras un fantôme.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, je suis au bureau…

- C'est dommage, crois-moi, tu loupes quelque chose.

- N'importe quoi. Dorothy tu as du travail, si tu n'en as pas assez je vais t'en donner, moi.

- Sans blagues, le schtroumpf grognon qui a un coup de foudre c'est la meilleure de l'année.

- Ho, je suis là.

- Un coup de foudre ? Elle a frappé ici ? Ça va me coûter combien en travaux ?

- La ferme, Quatre.

- Quand il le voit il est complètement lobotomisé de l'intérieur… il est limité à vingt mots comme un sms sur un vieux portable.

¤

Même pas vrai…

Quand je ne le vois pas non plus ça peut m'arriver d'avoir l'esprit qui vagabonde…

Mais je ne suis _pas_ lobotomisé.

Heero Yuy n'est pas lobotomisé.

Il réfléchit.

¤

- _Il_ ? Quoique à bien y réfléchir… c'est pas comme si je t'avais connu une _elle_, 'ro…

- Je ne t'ai pas connu de « elle » non plus.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y en a jamais eu. Il n'y avait donc rien à présenter. Quand est-ce que tu me le présentes ? Il est…

¤

… à moi.

¤

- … mignon au moins ?

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il se décide à lui demander autre chose que ses sous.

- Il va y avoir une distribution gratuite de pains si ça continue.

- Tu ne frapperais pas une faible femme ?

- Tu n'es pas faible. Au lieu de divaguer et d'entraîner Quatre dans ton délire, va sortir la fournée, les morfales ne tarderont pas.

¤

C'était donc une journée ordinaire, hormis que Dot' avait un peu plus parlé qu'à l'accoutumée.

Quatre était là comme tous les mercredis, jeudis et samedis matin quand il le pouvait.

On était tous dans nos uniformes – jean et t-shirt sous notre tablier –, sauf moi parce que je devais aller au cabinet de mon père.

_Pas les commodités, le cabinet juridique. _

On était sur le point d'être débordé, c'était bientôt le rush du midi.

¤

**Ding ding **

¤

La clochette au-dessus de la porte avait retenti à ce moment-là, permettant à notre premier morfal du déjeuner venu remplir son estomac lui-même plein de l'air qu'il avait dû avaler en ronflant bouche ouverte et bave aux commissures en amphi.

Et d'arriver comme s'il avait passé une « journée de oufs avec trop de cours ».

Ah les universitaires…j'en ai été un aussi, même à distance.

Certains travaillaient, d'autres avaient un poil dans la main de la taille des sourcils de Dot'. Et c'étaient ceux-là qui la ramenaient le plus.

Seulement pour une fois le premier morfal avait l'air d'avoir travaillé.

Il avait l'air d'avoir couru aussi.

Et il avait l'air d'un… chaton tombé dans une flaque d'eau.

Et ce jeudi avait eu des faux-airs de mardi ou de vendredi.

Et moi j'avais dû avoir vraiment l'air encore plus froid parce que j'ai été pris au dépourvu.

Je n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu.

¤

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour… ¤ sourire ultra-brite ¤

- Bonjour… ¤ sourire loup-garou ¤

- ¤ signe de tête sans sourire ¤

¤

Il est entré dans la boulangerie et comme d'habitude, s'est dirigé d'un pas timide mais sans maladresse vers le comptoir, rougissant à vue d'œil sans doute parce que nous le regardions tous ouvertement.

Enfin j'ai supposé, je n'ai pas regardé les autres, je le regardais lui.

Il portait un jogging gris à capuche relevé, il avait plu dehors.

Il avait une paire de baskets toutes blanches et toutes mouillées et il devait les trouver extraordinaires puisqu'il ne regardait qu'elles.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la boulangerie il a ôté sa capuche et quelques gouttes d'eau sont tombées sur son nez qu'il fronça aussitôt.

Après il a plus ou moins retenu un éternuement, plissant les yeux, faisant tomber les petits écouteurs blancs fichés dans ses oreilles.

Puis il a relevé la tête et a souri à Dorothy qui était devant lui à ma place sur la gauche, près de la première caisse enregistreuse.

¤

- Dorothy, tu peux aller chercher la dernière fournée s'il te plaît ? Elle doit être prête. Je servirai ce jeune homme.

¤

Dorothy ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Quatre d'aller la chercher lui-même, enfin pas en public, semblant de hiérarchie oblige.

Au sourire que je lui avais vu décocher du coin de l'oeil, je suis persuadé qu'elle ne lui en avait presque pas voulu de lui avoir volé une occasion de se moquer de moi.

Et une occasion de parler à mon bel inconnu puisque je m'arrangeais, discrètement, pour que ce soit toujours moi qui le serve.

Et bêtement, très bêtement mais légitimement, j'étais un peu en colère qu'il soit venu ce jeudi-là, parce que je n'étais pas prêt.

¤

- …

¤

Je ne lui avais pas préparé mon croissant spécial beurre extra fin, mon pain aux deux chocolats et mon chausson aux pommes et à la cannelle.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça !

Non je n'ai pas menti !

J'ai dit que je donnais de temps en temps un pain au chocolat en rab.

Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne lui donnais pas une commande _légèrement_ différente pour le même prix et rien que pour lui.

Un jour où je l'avais servi un peu plus tard parce que j'attendais que la dernière fournée soit prête pour qu'il puisse tout avoir tout chaud, je lui avais rajouté cette petite fournée spéciale pour nous excuser de l'attente.

¤

- A nous jeune homme !

¤

A.

Moi.

Quatre.

Pas touche.

Je ne sais pas de quel bord tu es, on en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais moi je suis bi.

J'aimais les décolletés. J'aimais aussi les absences de décolleté.

¤

- Il pleut des cordes ! Vous avez fait un footing par ce temps ?

- Oh ? Non j'aime bien être en jogging quand je n'ai pas cours, plus confortable.

- Vous habitez dans le coin ?  
- Je suis boursier, je vis tout près de la fac.

¤

Bon, soyons un petit peu franc, je ne pouvais pas ouvertement lui faire de petits cadeaux, ce serait trop voyant.

Par contre je pouvais toujours trouver des excuses pour lui en faire de manière détournée.

Depuis, j'ai pris l'habitude de lui donner une fois sur deux la fournée spéciale, avec son accord.

Et le lendemain il devait recevoir cette fournée.

Il perturbait mon planning et j'avais horreur de ça.

Curieusement, quand d'autres clients me la demandaient, il n'en restait plus.

Et pour cause, je n'en faisais qu'une, une fournée de trois. Pour lui. Et il avait l'air d'aimer puisqu'il souriait un peu plus avec les yeux quand il reniflait son paquet comme un gosse.

J'avais tendance à penser à notre maîtresse quand je le voyais avec cette expression.

Quatre et moi devions vraiment avoir la même.

Non non je n'étais pas lobotomisé comme le prétendaient certains.

J'avais suivi qu'il habitait très près de la boulangerie.

Et puis il était boursier, nous n'étions pas du même milieu.

On aurait eu peu de chances de se rencontrer en dehors de la boulangerie.

Du coup j'ai un tout petit peu moins haï ce traitre d'avoir tenu le coup et d'être resté avec moi dans ce projet.

¤

- Ah, vous étudiez quoi ?

- Les langues…

¤

Hmm…

Non, je n'avais pas dit ça.

Je l'avais juste un peu pensé.

¤

- … espagnol, français et chinois.

- Pas d'anglais ? C'est étonnant.

- Pas autant que ça. Le chinois est la langue la plus parlée au monde depuis très longtemps… et puis je parle l'anglais tous les jours à la maison, j'avais juste la flemme de l'étudier ? ¤ petit regard taquin ¤

¤

Il avait réussi à surprendre Quatre.

Il avait réussi à faire sourire sincèrement Quatre. Pas un sourire commercial.

Il avait réussi à me faire sourire, je sentais mes lèvres se retrousser légèrement au dernier commentaire.

Il avait réussi à aligner une phrase complète qui ne soit pas un bonjour, sa commande et un merci.

Il avait réussi à dépasser ses quatre minutes hebdomadaires.

Il ne me regardait même pas.

D'accord il était poli.

D'accord Quatre lui parlait et pas moi.

Mais même.

Ça m'enrageait.

¤

- Je vois ce que c'est. Il vous reste beaucoup de temps à tirer ?

¤

Tirer ?

…

…

¤

- Non, c'est ma cinquième et dernière année.

- Ah bon ? Je vous aurais vu en deuxième année !

- ¤ sourire gêné ¤ On me le dit souvent.

- Et on se trompe souvent, moi c'est pareil quand…

¤

Il y avait des limites au vent que l'on pouvait mettre.

J'aimais mon petit coup de vent mais bon là c'était un peu une bourrasque.

Je voulais bien être invisible malgré moi, ne pas savoir me rendre intéressant quand il était là, mais mon seuil de tolérance avait été dépassé.

J'étais trop frustré et ne savais pas comment l'évacuer alors j'ai juste recadré la conversation un peu.

¤

- Quatre, il aimerait _peut-être_ commander ?

¤

C'était peut-être un poil trop sec.

C'était comme ça quand j'étais jaloux.

C'était comme ça quand les enfants de ma classe racontaient leurs sorties avec leurs parents au parc d'attraction quand moi les miens étaient à l'autre bout du monde.

Comprendre la situation et ne pas en vouloir n'empêchaient pas d'être envieux.

Je comprenais l'attitude de Quatre, ça m'empêcherait pas de trouver un moyen de la lui faire bouffer.

Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

¤

- Il a raison, je parle, je parle et vous êtes peut-être pressé.

- J'ai un cours particulier dans une demi-heure.

- Raison de plus pour servir rapidement. Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous ?

¤

Quatre ne « parlait, parlait » jamais pour ne rien dire.

Et curieusement mon bel inconnu, qui a priori ne devait pas connaître Quatre, n'avait pas eu l'air de croire non plus au pseudo « bavardage ».

En tous cas son imperceptible froncement de sourcil m'en avait donné l'impression.

Il avait les cheveux plus foncés quand ils étaient mouillés et…

oui je sais, c'était normal.

Non je n'étais pas irrécupérable, il sortait juste de l'ordinaire.

Rencontrez un ange, après on en reparlera.

¤

- Je voudrais un pain aux deux chocolats, un croissant au beurre extra-fin et un chausson aux pommes et à la cannelle.

- Un pain aux _deux _chocolats ?

¤

…

…

…

Evidemment, Quatre n'étant pas au courant, commença à plisser le front, signe qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et vu la mine qu'il affichait, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait ses réflexions.

Ces viennoiseries n'étaient pas sur la carte et cela faisait quelques temps que je les proposais.

Une chance qu'aucun client jusque-là, ne lui ait demandé de fournée spéciale.

Je savais que Quatre ne me lâcherait pas parce que je ne lui en avais pas parlé et que de risquer de passer pour un incompétent notoire auprès de sa clientèle n'allait pas passer du tout.

Ange ou pas.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tort.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait raison qu'il allait me saouler.

Enfin si, un petit peu quand même.

¤

- Il n'en reste plus.

- Ah…

- …

¤

Il avait fallu que je parle à nouveau avant que l'attitude de mon associé me trahisse.

Mon ton était plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu, encore, mais c'était toujours comme ça quand une situation semblait m'échapper.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, surpris.

Ses yeux…

Ses yeux violets étaient vraiment incroyables et j'avais beau le voir deux fois par semaine depuis dix semaines à ce moment-là, ils étaient toujours aussi incroyables, voir un peu plus.

Ils l'étaient sous la lumière artificielle, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait donner dehors ?

_Ça devenait grave… _

_Fallait ptet que je l'invite à sortir… _

_Mais bien sûr ? Je vois ça d'ici : t'es plutôt croissant ou pain au chocolat ? _

_Carotte ou chou ? _

_… _

_¤_

Ses yeux étaient incroyables mais distants, insondables et sombres, limpides.

Il avait des yeux aimants et j'avoue qu'à ce moment précis j'ai été très tenté d'essuyer mes mains moites sur mon tablier blanc, de détacher cette chemise blanche à rayures noires dessous et à virer mon pantalon noir soudain trop oppressant.

Il avait des yeux magnétiques et un sourire hésitant qui ne le rendait que plus attirant.

Il me rendait un peu maladroit et je détestais ça.

J'étais transparent. A ce moment précis, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il me troublait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Il avait fallu que je me reprenne, vite, qu'il ne reste pas sur une mauvaise impression – enfin une de plus -, qu'il revienne quand même.

¤

- Il y en aura dès demain matin. Voulez-vous les croissant, pain au chocolat et chausson aux pommes « habituels » quand même ?

¤

Mon bel inconnu a eu un léger sourire en coin, un peu rêveur.

Objectivement, il n'avait pas du tout fait le même sourire à Quatre.

C'était bien un homme mon ange : il avait la reconnaissance du ventre.

Il y en avait qui le disaient avec des fleurs, moi je le disais avec mes croissants et ce qu'il y avait de bien c'était que les preuves disparaissaient rapidement.

A côté de ça, vous me direz que c'est contradictoire de se sentir jaloux quand on ne voyait pas une attention et qu'en même temps on faisait tout pour qu'elle ne se remarque pas.

Je savais tout ça, ça ne changeait rien au problème.

¤

- Oui monsieur, surtout qu'ils sont très bons.

- D'autant que cette fournée-là, c'est moi qui l'ai faite.

¤

A MORT !

…

J'ai eu envie de tuer Quatre à ce moment-là, de le tuer d'avoir refusé de se laisser tout doucement fondre dans le décor, d'avoir voulu me chambrer en tirant la couverture sur lui, de me faire payer de ne lui avoir rien dit.

Envie de lui faire bouffer le cran qu'il avait de lui parler, le courage des mécréants qui n'étaient pas impliqués, mais j'allais l'y voir un jour, la roue tournait.

J'ai encore plus eu envie de le tuer quand lorsque je l'ai regardé : son sourire taquin se lisait dans ses yeux et non sur ses lèvres.

¤

- D'ailleurs tu devrais aller la chercher, Dorothy a besoin d'aide. Je vais rester avec monsieur…

- Duo.

- Monsieur Duo ?

¤

Admirez l'artiste.

Z'avez vu ? Vous êtes fiers ?

J'ai pu connaître son nom sans être suspect !

Vous voyez que je peux être calme, posé, appliqué et efficace sans perdre la face !

Un poil trop sec encore mais… yatta quand même.

Il n'y avait pas de petits profits.

Il n'y avait donc pas de petites victoires.

¤

- Duo tout court. C'est mon prénom.

- …

¤

…

On ne pouvait pas dire que mon ange était gâté par la nature de ce côté-là.

On ne pouvait pas tout avoir après tout.

¤

- Cela vient d'où ? Pas que je moque, je m'appelle Quatre, une lubie de mes parents trop portés sur la numérologie et autres chiffres porte-bonheur.

¤

Je haïssais Winner de la ramener à ma place mais en même temps il réussissait à faire parler mon bel inconnu.

Après tout c'était lui le prince de la communication, tout beau, tout chaud et tout le toutim'.

Mon bel inconnu avait haussé un sourcil puis il s'était mis à rire très légèrement, essayant de ne pas trop le montrer.

Mon… Duo était pudique.

Je n'avais plus d'excuse pour l'appeler mon ange puisqu'il avait un prénom à chier mais il en avait un.

Et pourtant il m'arrivait encore de l'appeler mon ange.

¤

- Moi c'est une planchette de Ouija qui me l'a donné.

¤

Un énorme éclat de rire s'était fait entendre, suivi d'un « et merde », Dorothy s'étant visiblement écroulé dans la cuisine.

Et Quatre ne se décidait toujours pas à s'éclipser pour me laisser lui parler – ou tout du moins l'écouter un peu –

Et je ne me décidai toujours pas à m'éclipser pour aider Dorothy qui devait en avoir bien besoin.

Winner s'était éclairci la gorge avant de demander.

¤

- Un Ouija ?

- MAHA hmm, hmmm.

¤

C'était Dorothy qui essayait vainement de se retenir.

Duo a poursuivi, imperturbable. Il devait avoir l'habitude et puis il avait été mis en confiance avec Quatre.

¤

- Oui. Ma mère a fait une séance de spiritisme avec ses amies et elle a demandé au Ouija le nom qu'elle devait donner à son enfant à naître. Le palet a désigné trois lettres et maman a fait avec.

- …

- …

- …

- Mon père pense que ses amies ont voulu lui faire une blague, elle a pensé que c'était un signe. Je ne pense rien, je subis.

- MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

¤

Dorothy n'en pouvait apparemment plus, Quatre et moi n'en menions pas large mais restions dignes et Duo souriait doucement, ne s'offusquant pas des larmes de rire s'échappant de la cuisine.

Il devait avoir l'habitude.

Il était réservé et il avait de l'humour.

Il était de plus en plus intéressant.

Il était ptet marié ?

ARGH.

A ce moment là j'ai eu une image mentale de lui avec des enfants qui lui ressemblaient, en train de chiper des pains au chocolat dans ma boulangerie, souriant à sa femme tout en me serrant la main comme un ami…

¤

**_Toute en blanc qu'elle était belle  
Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle  
Et de leur union sont nés  
Des tas des petits gosses _**

¤ zappe le disque ¤

¤

Mais bien sûr et je serais le témoin de son mariage aussi ?

Y avait des limites au masochisme.

Oui je pouvais partir loin dans mes pensées quand il était là, mais quand il était là je suivais tout ce qu'il disait.

Multitâches comme une femme.

Apparemment, comme ni Quatre ni moi n'étions disposés à venir aider Dot', elle avait fini par revenir, les bras (trop) chargés mais digne, débrouillarde.

¤

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Duo, je peux vous appeler Duo ?

- Euh, oui mademoiselle.

- Appelez-moi Dot'. Et puis vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous le voulez, on doit avoir le même âge. Et puis ça fait des mois que vous venez et je vous vénère parce que vous faîtes systématiquement l'appoint.

- Merci. Vous pouvez me tutoyer également. Je… j'essaierai de vous tutoyer aussi. Ne m'en veuillez pas si je n'y arrive pas tout de suite.

…

- Pas de problème. A bientôt, Duo, le temps que j'aille chercher le reste tu seras sûrement déjà parti. Quatre, j'ai deux bras, magie, tu en as deux aussi. Va chercher bonheur avec moi dans la cuisine.

¤

Dorothy avait donc eu pitié de moi en final, Quatre allait-il arrêter la torture ?

Il observa discrètement et rapidement d'abord Duo, puis moi, avant de s'éclipser en lui disant à bientôt.

¤

¤

Resté seul avec moi, Duo était redevenu silencieux.

Après quelques secondes je lui ai servi sa commande, lui glissant une double ration pour « m'excuser de l'attente et de l'accueil ».

¤

Duo m'avait souri avant de secouer la tête.

Il avait dit que Quatre et Dorothy étaient « très gentils » et il n'avait strictement rien dit sur moi.

Il m'avait demandé si Quatre était nouveau et je lui ai dit que non, qu'il était là à temps partiel.

J'ai également ajouté que nous étions tous les deux associés et d'un seul coup, après avoir froncé les sourcils, il a éclaté d'un rire clair.

Il avait vraiment un beau rire mon… Duo.

¤

- Le petit blond en SD avec vous sur l'enseigne ! Je n'aurais jamais fait le rapprochement !

- …

¤

Il me parlait de Quatre, s'intéressait à Quatre, après tout c'était normal, Quatre lui avait parlé, je l'avais involontairement rabroué.

Il avait reconnu Quatre et pas moi.

Il ne voyait pas les croissants qu'il avait sous son nez même si je faisais mon possible pour les cacher.

Et il les dévorait sans pitié.

Je savais que les perceptions étaient différentes et que la communication était une affaire de canal mais…

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ce moment-là qu'il devait être bien aveugle pour ne pas voir que j'avais un petit quelque chose pour lui.

Ou que peut-être il ne voulait pas le voir.

Ou que je devais éventuellement faire des efforts.

J'étais heureux qu'il parle un peu et en même temps je lui en voulais de m'avoir plus ou moins ignoré dans ses huit minutes de présence alors que d'habitude, les deux à quatre minutes par semaine, si silencieuses étaient-elles, étaient pour moi.

Je n'ai donc pas pu m'empêcher de grogner en lui tendant son paquet.

¤

- Ça fera trois crédits.

¤

On ne changeait pas les habitudes.

Il sortit de sa poche directement l'appoint, avant de me le mettre en main.

Pour la première fois le bout de ses doigts m'avait légèrement frôlé et c'était trop…

court.

¤

- Merci monsieur. Au revoir et bonne journée !

¤

Le temps de répondre quelque chose d'intelligent – ou tout du moins poli -, il était déjà parti.

Dehors il faisait beau.

¤

**« Fin du flashback »**

¤**  
**

Ce jour-là Quatre et Dorothy avaient réussi à se présenter et moi je n'avais même pas pu lui donner mon prénom.

Et je n'ai toujours pas réussi jusque-là.

Ce jour-là Duo semblait plus proche et plus loquace mais les autres jours qui suivirent il redevint distant, toujours poli, toujours agréable, mais loin.

Toujours en coup de vent.

¤

- Bonjour !

- …

- Au revoir !

¤

S'il n'arrivait pas forcément à tutoyer les deux traitres, il parvenait à les appeler par leur prénom – quand il les appelait –

Et ils l'appelaient Duo.

Lui m'appelait toujours monsieur.

Moi je ne l'appelais pas.

¤

Bien entendu…les conseils n'avaient pas manqué et ils choisissaient précisément le moment où je ne pensais pas à lui pour pouvoir essayer de me convaincre.

_De me manger le cerveau, oui ! _

¤

- Heero ?

- ¤ sortant une fournée de pain ¤ Hn ?

- Franchement, tu devrais lui parler plus…

- A qui ?

- A ton avis, ce n'est même pas la peine de le nier, même Quatre a vu. Tout seul c'est une hallucination, à deux c'est réél.

- Vous êtes deux hallucinés.

- A d'autres, tu m'auras pas !

- ¤ soupire ¤… Je n'ai rien à lui dire de plus, Dorothy, je ne suis pas bavard.

¤

Et quand Quatre y allait de sa conversation « d'homme à homme »…

¤

- Ne te leurre pas Heero, tu es risible, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux je n'y aurais jamais cru. Je t'accorde qu'il faille te connaître pour le percevoir, cependant.

- …

- Enfin ! Dans ma grande bonté je vais te prodiguer des conseils marketing pour te permettre de t'élever et de sortir du pathétisme dans lequel tu es tombé.

- Quatre je suis aux toilettes, j'ai une pathétique envie de faire pipi. Ça ne peut pas attendre que je tire la chasse ?

- Ok, je t'attends.

¤

Et quand Quatre avait une idée derrière la tête il ne la lâchait pas…

Même quand j'étais revenu en cuisine et il fallait me dépêcher, on était vendredi.

¤

- …

- Et sourire ! Sourire ! Avec celui-là il ne suffira pas d'avoir l'air d'une gravure de mode de Cro-Magnon !

- Mais je souris, Quatre. Ça ne se voit pas sur mon visage, c'est différent. Il manque une fraise sur ta tarte.

- Oh, merci ¤ rajoute la fraise ¤ En passant, tu devrais lui dire que la fournée spéciale est rien que pour lui.

¤

Suite à ma dénonciation par Dorothy, au bout de trois semaines non stop de lavage de cerveau, à 05h00 du matin le vendredi 7 janvier, j'ai fini par péter un câble.

¤

- Mais bien sûr. Bonjour, je te croise depuis trois mois, tu as dû me parler 20 minutes à tout casser et je te fais des viennoiseries spéciales que je ne donne pas aux autres clients. C'est moi, l'homme en collant, Robin des bois des viennoiseries, je nourris les boursiers et emmerde les autres.

- Heero tu t'entends parler ?

- Oui je m'entends parler et ?

- Non, rectifions. Tu t'écoutes parler ?

- Quatre ?

- Heero, hormis les moments où tu zones complètement, c'est la première fois que je t'entends autant parler de quelqu'un. C'est la première fois que je te vois agir comme un adolescent alors que tu n'en es plus un.

¤

Je ne pouvais plus nier.

Il y avait un moment où la mauvaise foi ne servait plus à rien si on n'y croyait plus.

Je cessais de travailler ma pâte, restant interdit en voyant que sans m'en rendre compte j'avais fait un croissant au beurre extrafin en forme de cœur.

¤

- Mon dieu… suis-je vraiment si pathétique ?

- Oui, complètement. Mais tu agis comme tout le monde. Et quelque part c'est…

- Risible ?

¤

Il pouffe.

Salaud.

¤

- Oui… mais c'est mignon.

- Je t'en mettrais du mignon moi. Et puis à supposer que je sois attiré au point de faire quelque chose qui te dit qu'on a une sexualité en commun ?

- Qui n'essaye rien n'a rien.

- T'es pas impliqué.

- Raison de plus pour donner des conseils. Et puis si je suis impliqué, pendant ta lobotomie chronique Dot' et moi on souffre !

¤

Je lui lance un torchon à la tête alors qu'il rit aux éclats.

Il a l'occasion de venir un peu plus, son père va mieux.

Bien sûr le voir tous les jours signifie 3 fois plus de lavage de cerveau.

Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il m'avait manqué.

Et puis il pouvait l'observer discrètement et me dire ce qu'il avait remarqué.

Même si je ne lui demanderais jamais.

Bon sang, je deviens pire qu'une femme.

* * *

Duo est là comme prévu. 

Comme prévu il passe en coup de vent.

Comme prévu il met des vêtements simples mais ils lui vont bien : boots, baggy et t-shirt kaki.

Tiens il est coiffé en queue de cheval, ça met ses cheveux en valeur.

Dorothy et Quatre l'accueillent chaleureusement.

Il arrive une fois sur dix à la tutoyer, mais dix fois sur dix à lui sourire.

¤

- Bonjour Dorothy, Monsieur.

- Salut Duo !

- …

- ¤ lève les yeux au ciel ¤ Ce midi on a de la tourte aux carottes, tu en prendras en rab, patron.

¤

Je me console comme je peux en me disant qu'il vient systématiquement de mon côté du comptoir.

Et en même temps, c'est de mon côté que sont les petits pains au chocolat.

Il a les narines qui frétillent quand il entre et moi, moi… moi je fonds.

May-day, may-day, c'est la loose.

Je suis juriste.

Je suis boulanger.

Je suis à peu près un self made man.

Et je suis trop capable d'aligner des mots cohérents, même après tout ce temps.

¤

- Au revoir Duo !

- Au revoir Dorothy, Monsieur…

- Hn.

- ¤ lève les yeux au ciel ¤ On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge… plus aimable le au revoir tu meurs.

¤

MECEPAPOSSIBLE

¤

**_Fa pa poffible. _**

**_Fé pa poffible. _**

**_Fé pa poffibleuh. _**

**_Petit canaillou. _**

**_Petit canaillou… _**

**_Petit canaillou… _**

**_Cana-illou… _**

**_Zazazazaaa… _**

¤

Il faut absolument que je me reprenne, il faut que j'arrête de me mentir.

Avant je ne pensais à lui qu'à la boulangerie et depuis que j'ai son prénom, je pense à lui un peu n'importe où.

¤

A la maison familiale, quand mes parents me parlent de ma future femme et de leurs petits-enfants.

Plans sur la comète et moi j'étais dans la lune.

¤

_- Et donc il serait temps, à 25 ans que tu… _

_- … ¤ songe à appeler sa fournée spéciale « Duo ». _

¤

Quand au cabinet on vient me poser une question propre à la fiscalité…

¤

_- Ah, tu tombes bien, j'aurais une question de droit… _

_- … ¤ songe qu'il a faim et qu'il mangerait bien un de ses « croissants Duo » ¤ _

¤

Quand je suis dans ma G-Smart à un feu rouge qui vire au vert…

¤

_- Non mais tu vas l'avancer ton gros cul, connard ? _

_- … ¤ songe que Duo est à deux minutes de la boulangerie et qu'il pourrait y venir plus souvent tout en sortant doucement la main gauche de la vitre en relevant délicatement le majeur ¤ _

¤

Quand je suis dans mon lit.

Quand il n'avait pas de prénom je faisais quelques rêves de lui dans la boulangerie, lui me souriant en croquant innocemment dans un croissant, une journée ordinaire.

Quand il n'avait pas de prénom mes rêves étaient un peu plus innocents, même si mes réveils l'étaient moins.

Je ne me rappelais jamais de « l'autre partie » de mes rêves par contre mes draps et boxers s'en souvenaient.

Dès qu'il a eu un prénom… mes rêves étaient toujours trop réels, un tantinet neuneus.

Mais s'ils restaient neuneus ils étaient beaucoup moins innocents.

Duo était beaucoup plus nu hormis quelques trainées de chocolat sur un corps tout en plaquette, dur où il faut, doux où j'aime.

¤

- Hmm… mon petit pain au chocolat…

- Oh, oui, Monsieur….

¤

…

Je n'avais pas particulièrement de fantasme de dominance et de l'entendre m'appeler Monsieur dans mon rêve a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Je ne me reconnais pas en ce type lobotomisé et rêveur, bien que j'ai une manière bien particulière de l'être.

Plus on me fait de l'effet, plus je suis froid avec la personne même si à l'intérieur je fonds.

Certains sont attirés, d'autres ont peur et on les comprend.

Ceux qui sont attirés passent la nuit, mais pas mon emploi du temps.

Un homme pressé par la vie qui a mis du temps à en profiter un peu.

Un homme qui, quand le corps lui en dit, aime autant le croissant que le doughnut, même s'il l'un rendait plus aimable que l'autre.

Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas eu énormément de besoins, je ne courrais pas spécialement après la bagatelle même si là j'avais une poussée hormonale.

¤

**Ding ding **

¤ coup de vent ¤

¤

Il est un peu plus de 14h00 et nous avons été lessivés par les morfals.

Le rush venait juste de se calmer et Dorothy et moi avions besoin de faire une pause.

Dorothy est très énergique et même si elle grogne beaucoup, même si elle a l'humour un poil cynique, on ne pouvait ne pas le croire mais elle avait une patience exemplaire.

A travailler avec Quatre et moi il en fallait.

Elle est lessivée mais il faut la connaître pour le voir.

Elle entrait se poser un peu dans la cuisine quand la cloche a retenti.

J'espère pour le nouvel arrivant qu'il sera bref.

Il est plutôt pas mal.

Assez grand, d'origine asiatique avec de longs et beaux (presque aussi bien que ceux de Duo) cheveux noirs noués en catogan sur son épaule droite.

Il porte une tunique bleue sans manches et col mao sur un pantalon et des sandales noirs.

Son épaule gauche ploie presque sous une sacoche noire lourde mais le plus important, c'est le portefeuille à sa main droite.

En espérant qu'il soit rempli.

C'est le portefeuille qui m'a fait le repérer en fait.

Il y a quelque chose de petit devant lui… mais il n'y a pas de portefeuille.

¤

- Pousse-toi, petit, tu n'as pas cour le mercredi, moi, si. Un de vos pains au chocolat et un sandwich Bayonne cantal s'il vous plaît.

- …

- …

¤

Je me demande quelles sont les préférences sexuelles de mon… Duo ?

Désolé, les habitudes avaient la vie dure, je vais avoir du mal à ne pas l'appeler mon ange même si ça ne me ressemble pas.

Même si j'ai (un peu) honte.

¤

- Monsieur ?

- …

¤

J'espère que j'ai mes chances.

Je ne suis pas assez hypocrite pour vouloir un plan amitié.

¤

- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

- Bonjour Monsieur, je vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser il est dans la lune.

- La moindre des choses serait qu'il réponde.

- La moindre des choses serait que vous fassiez la queue comme tout le monde

- ¤ regard à droite, regard à gauche ¤ Mais il n'y a personne !

- Vous venez de doubler ce gamin sans le moindre scrupule.

- ?

- Ne niez pas, je vous ai vu de la cuisine. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il dépasse à peine le comptoir et qu'il ne dit rien qu'il n'en pense pas moins.

- Au lieu de me regarder de la cuisine vous auriez pu relayer votre collègue amorphe.

¤

J'ai beau être fier, borné et parfois stupide – même si je nierai avoir eu cette pensée -, je n'en suis pas moins lucide dans ma béatitude :

Son regard distant mais avenant.

Son sourire timide mais sincère.

Son corps que l'on devine à se mordre la lèvre.

_Il a une de ces paires de miches… _

¤

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué j'avais une fournée dans les mains. Ces hommes tous les mêmes, jamais contents. Bonjour Timmie, qu'est-ce que tu veux acheter ?

- ¤ petit poil de carotte aux yeux verts répond timidement ¤ Un sausson aux pommes et une sucette au citron s'il te plaît.

- Tiens bonhomme. Ça c'est un petit homme bien élevé. Ça te fera un crédit cinquante.

- Merci Dottie'. Mais euh… maman ne m'a pas donné assez pour quat' sucettes ? ¤ tâches de rousseurs qui rosissent ¤

- C'est un cadeau parce que le monsieur a été vilain.

- ¤ sourire où il manque une deux incisives ¤ Au revoir Dottie !

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Vous êtes encore là, vous ? Je vous croyais pressé ?

- Pas sans ma commande, j'ai faim !

- Quelle commande ? Alala ! Ces profs stressés ce qu'ils peuvent être pénibles le ventre vide !

- Ma parole vous avez mis votre amabilité dans vos sourcils ? Et comment vous savez que je suis prof ?

- Votre vieille besace remplie à craquer de copies qui va rendre l'âme.

¤

Sa démarche et sa natte qui attire l'attention sur ses fesses.

Le fait que je ne regarde définitivement plus les paires de sein que l'on me soumet contre quelques croissants chauds.

Le fait que son prénom soit le feu sur la mèche de mon désir pour lui.

Oui je veux l'amitié en plus, entre les draps.

Par contre si le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles pouvait cesser ça me rendrait service.

Ça m'empêche de penser.

D'ailleurs je vais faire une pause, tiens.

¤

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit ma vieille besace ?

- Elle me dit que vous êtes sous-payé, stressé et que ça fait longtemps que vous n'y avez pas eu droit.

- ¤ rouge indigné, regard courroucé ¤ Enfin quel langage ! Monsieur ! Vous êtes sur cette ridicule bannière, vous devez donc être le patron ? Vous n'entendez pas comment elle me parhmph ?

- … Je vais faire une pause. ¤ dans la lune ¤

- Ok à toute, Heero ?

¤

Ah, enfin tranquille.

¤

- … C'est inadmissible ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet établissement ?

- Une boulangerie. Par contre vous vous aviez besoin d'un croissant.

- ¤ mord dans un croissant tout chaud et délicieux le regard noir courroucé dans des yeux bleu gris sarcastiques¤ Hmphapa ? ¤ Comprendre « ça va pas » ?

- ¤ Haussement d'épaule ¤ Ecoutez, c'était ça où je vous mettais un pain.

- … ¤ … ¤

- Tiens, il se tait.

¤

Si seulement c'était vrai.

Ils parlent tellement fort qu'ils m'empêchent de penser et c'est pénible.

¤

- ¤ estomac qui gargouille furieusement ¤

- Est-ce que vous allez passer commande ou non ?

- C'est non. ¤ Part le croissant aux lèvres ¤ Maxwell vous a conseillé, c'est à se demander pourquoi.

- Ah oui ? Vous êtes odieux et vous jouez les victimes ? Je vais vous montrer, moi !

- Pardon ?

¤

Oh bon sang.

Ce type a réussi à agacer Dorothy en trois minutes.

Je lui souhaite bonne chance.

¤

- ¤ saute par-dessus le comptoir, prend appui sur les épaules de l'asiatique et arrache le dernier quart du croissant à même sa bouche, la frôlant par inadvertance ¤ Je ne donne pas mes croissants à des ingrats.

- Qui… ¤ se lèche les lèvres pour en ôter les miettes ¤ qui êtes-vous pour oser adopter un tel comportement avec moi ?

- ¤ se détache, hautaine ¤ Quoi, on ne vous a jamais ôté le pain de la bouche ? Bienvenu-dans-la-vie .com. Dorothy, pour vous desservir et vous êtes ?

- Chang Wu Fei.

- Je vous le confirme, vous êtes Chiant, Fu Wei et vous êtes pressé, je vous le rappelle ¤ le pousse sans ménagement à l'extérieur de la boulangerie ¤

¤

Je vois Dorothy refermer la porte sur un Chang Wu Fei bouche bée, le regard plus ébahi qu'en colère.

Je vois Dorothy filer dans la cuisine les joues rosies et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je lui fredonne :

¤

- It was love at first sight (c'était le coup de foudre)

- Le dernier bout allait entrer dans sa bouche et ma bouche était plus près que mes mains ! C'était une question de logique.

- Tu pouvais tout aussi bien lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre…

- Pour qu'il porte plainte ? Je pense à « Tout beau, tout chaud », monsieur !

- Si tu le dis. C'est peut-être le début d'une histoire d'am…

¤

J'évite le torchon de justesse alors qu'elle fulmine.

D'habitude la flamme redescendait vite, elle oubliait les impudents à la première cigarette.

Et là elle rumine. Je savoure.

¤

¤

Je suis rentré chez moi de bonne humeur, pensant qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui étais en dénie.

Quatre avait raison, j'étais comme tout le monde, si tant était que l'on considérait Dorothy comme normale.

* * *

Ce mardi matin ça se passe normalement, sauf que j'ai partagé l'information sur ce Wu Fei, apparemment une connaissance de Quatre. 

Dorothy a souffert mais c'était de bonne guerre. Je prenais ma revanche sur ces derniers mois.

¤

**Ding-ding ! **

¤

**08h54 **

¤

**Duo. **

Bonjour rapide et toujours sans me regarder, baskets noires, jean blanc, chemise noire et tresse africaine.

Normal.

Je ne lui parle presque pas et il parle à Quatre et Dorothy, normal.

Il se dirige vers le comptoir, droit sur moi et me passe sa commande, normal.

Je ne lui ai pas mis un petit rab parce que c'est la semaine « sans », par contre c'était le jour de la fournée spéciale.

Je lui dis le prix et il sort les trois crédits, normal.

Mais au moment où il va me les donner…

¤

- Ooof ¤ éjecté du comptoir ¤

- Désolé jeune homme.

¤

Duo venait d'être bousculé et j'étais prêt à tuer sur place ce pauvre papy qui ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Ses pièces étaient tombées par terre et nos doigts avaient eu pour une fois le temps de se frôler.

Je hais ce grand-père.

Duo fait concurrence aux tomates.

Il a l'air un peu nerveux, ce n'était jamais agréable de s'étaler en public.

J'étais partagé entre inquiétude et rire – parce que la scène était tout de même comique – mais cela devait se traduire sur mon visage par un regard encore plus froid.

Mes muscles faciaux ne s'accordaient pas nécessairement avec mes pensées, manque de coordination, ce qui était l'une des principales sources de mon problème, Quatre évoquant ma lâcheté notoire mais je balayais entièrement cette théorie.

¤

- Je suis désolé…

- Hn.

¤

EST-CE QU'UN JOUR J'ARRIVERAIS A DIRE AUTRE CHOSE ?

Pardon, ça m'avait échappé.

¤

Quand j'ai vu qu'il ne se penchait pas pour ramasser ses pièces et qu'au lieu de ça il vidait nerveusement son sac à dos – trousse, livres, classeurs – sûrement à la recherche d'un portefeuille, j'ai tenté de le calmer.

¤

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- …

¤

J'aurais pu dire « c'est pour la maison »

Au lieu de ça j'ai ajouté.

¤

- Nous allons ramasser les pièces.

¤

J'ai distinctement entendu Quatre se frapper le front de la main et Dorothy souffler très fort.

Plus romantique tu meurs mais on se refait pas.

Mais j'avais mis ma main sur la sienne tout doucement, en un geste que je voulais rassurant.

J'espère que je ne lui écrasais pas trop la main, parfois je ne connaissais pas ma force.

Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

Puis je finis par lui lâcher la main et sur un « merci », il recommence à ranger ses affaires.

¤

- DUO BOUGE TON CUL, TU VAS LOUPER LE COURS DU PROFESSEUR BARTON !

- Shit ! Si j'arrive en retard Trowa va me tuer. Au revoir monsieur !

- Heero.

¤

Je sais que vous êtes fiers de moi.

Je sais qu'après plus de quatre mois pour sortir mon prénom peut paraître un peu lent mais comme le disait un illustre copieur, rien ne sert de courir, non ?

Il a eu un temps d'arrêt avant de me répondre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

¤

- Heero.

¤

J'aime comme mon ange roule le r de mon prénom…

Il y en a qui se croient tout permis avec un simple échange de prénom. Moi je l'ai jouée plus malin.

Je ne lui ai pas mis de rab de croissant en plus de la fournée spéciale, pas mis de cœur dans le paquet ni glissé mon numéro de téléphone comme l'ont si bien suggéré ceux qui étaient à ma place.

Mais la fournée « spéciale Duo » je l'avais faite encore plus bonne, plus irrésistible.

J'avais testé ma recette au fur et à mesure au fil des mois, jugeai si je devais mettre un peu plus de cannelle, insister sur le chocolat aux noisettes plutôt que sur le chocolat noir, ou mettre un peu plus de beurre extrafin dans le croissant.

J'avais pu l'amener à me dire directement avec son regard que c'était très bon et l'entendre de sa bouche au lieu de le voir dans ses yeux.

Et après avoir entendu sa bouche, j'aimerais bien la goûter.

¤

- Au revoir…

- A tout à l'heure.

¤

Quand il est parti la boulangerie a semblé bien vide même si elle était remplie.

Et je me disais que je ne le reverrai pas avant le jeudi si…

S'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus sur le comptoir, en plus des quelques cents.

S'il n'y avait pas une trousse rouge au départ.

Duo ne la récupérerait pas tout de suite, après tout on pouvait lui prêter un stylo.

Je n'y aurais pas plus prêté attention que ça si la trousse n'était pas tombée.

Si elle ne s'était pas ouverte sur le sol.

Si…

Ah…

Peut-être que ma loose allait prendre fin.

Je souris au destin.

Duo allait _forcément_ revenir chercher ses affaires à moins que…

Elle expliquait bien des choses.

Le numéro de téléphone était inscrit sur notre paquet, il appellerait.

¤

**16h30 le même jour. **

¤

**Palalalalalala palalalalalala aye aye aye aye aye **

**¤ Sonnerie de téléphone le petit pain au chocolat ¤ **

¤

- Je vais répondre !

- J'y vais, Quatre.

- Mais tu détestes le téléph…

- Allo ?

- Bonjour je souhaiterais parler à la personne responsable de.

- ¤ Clic ¤

- Alors ?

- Marketing.

- Oh ils saoulent.

- Hn.

¤

**17h00 **

¤

**Palalalalalala palalalalalala aye aye aye aye aye **

¤

- Allo ?

- Heero c'est toi ?

- … qui est à l'appareil ?

- ¤ inspiration ¤ Depuis que j'ai vu ton air doux et rêveur je…

- ¤ Clic ¤

- C'était qui ?

- Une fan.

- Ok. On est dans le jus, là.

- J'arrive, Dorothy

¤

**17h02 **

¤

**Palalalalalala palalalalalala aye aye aye aye aye **

¤

- Allo ?

- …

- Allo ?

- …

¤

Oh merde non.

C'était peut-être lui et je l'avais encore envoyé paître.

Je vais essayer de parler d'une voix un peu moins hargneuse.

C'est dur de ne pas être naturel.

¤

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- ¤ ne quittez pas, vous allez être mis en relation avec votre correspondant ¤

- Non mais ils se foutent de moi ou quoi ? ¤ Clic ¤

- Alors ?

- Télémarketing, faut qu'on change d'opérateur.

- Ok. Mais tu attends un coup de fil ? Je te trouve carrément moins à l'ouest.

- ¤ J'ai vu la lumière ¤ Merci, Quatre.

¤

**17h30 **

¤

Il n'appellera pas aujourd'hui.

Peut-être.

¤

**Palalalalalala palalalalalala aye aye aye aye aye **

**Palalalalalala palalalalalala aye aye aye aye aye **

**Palalalalalala palalalalalala aye aye aye aye aye **

¤

- ¤ essoufflé ¤

- Allo ? Je suis bien chez Tout beau Tout chaud ?

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-je parler à Dorothy ou à Quatre s'il vous plaît ?

- Ils sont indisponibles pour le moment. Avez-vous un message à leur transmettre ?

- Non, je…

¤

Et c'est là.

Juste là.

Sur cette hésitation que je l'ai reconnu.

Au téléphone on n'avait pas tout à fait la même voix, parfois c'était mieux, parfois c'était moins bien.

Avec sa voix chaude comme du chocolat fondu… sur un chou.

Je veux bien être une profiterole pourvu qu'il me mange.

Mais ce serait faire une entorse à son régime pain au chocolat.

Là c'était comme s'il parlait directement au creux de mon oreille…

Enfin quelque part c'était ça.

Il fallait que je me lance, c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

¤

- C'est vous, Duo ?

¤

Hm… son nom dans ma bouche dit en vrai de vrai pour qu'il entende c'est…

Ce serait super con si ce n'était pas lui.

Une respiration.

Un battement de cœur.

¤

- Euh oui… vous êtes ?

¤

Et lui ne me reconnaît pas, mon ange est un crétin.

A côté de ça, mon ange n'a pas beaucoup entendu le son de ma voix.

Avec un peu de chance il l'entendrait mieux bien assez tôt et ne pourrait que le reconnaître.

¤

- Heero.

- Oh. Bonjour.

- Bonjour Duo.

¤

Il me fait sourire, il n'arrive pas à m'appeler par mon prénom, il n'a pas l'habitude.

¤

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

¤

Employer la méthode Quatre et se placer intelligemment de manière à ce qu'il zappe ceux qu'il avait appelé à la base.

C'est mon nom que je veux sur tes lèvres mon ange.

Ne pas laisser de silence, sinon je sens qu'il va raccrocher et attendre que Dot' décroche.

Elle est en grande conversation avec son client préféré.

Vraiment, vraiment pas mal…

Dorothy ne voit vraiment rien. Elle ne voit même pas qu'elle est sous le charme.

¤

- Bonjour.

- Chang Wu Fei, vous ici un mardi ?

- Oui, j'ai des cours à faire rattraper en vue des examens qui se rapprochent.

- Je vois… vous allez bien ? Les étudiants n'ont pas été trop durs ?

- Ils le pourraient difficilement, je suis leur professeur principal, Quatre.

- Aaah…

- J'ai le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur eux ¤ clin d'œil ¤, ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil.

- Ooooh ils vous font donc tourner en bourrique ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Dorothy ! Excusez-la elle est…

- Sincère ?

- …

- ¤ se retient difficilement de pouffer ¤ Au lieu de dire des bêtises de la cuisine, finis de préparer la prochaine fournée. Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

- ¤ sourire sadique ¤ Un hot _Dot_' avec beaucoup de moutarde pour bien _fermer_ le sandwich.

- C'est une proposition ? Il me faudrait plus que la moutarde pour me la faire fermer cher client.

- Et si c'était une proposition, que feriez-vous ?

¤

Dorothy sort de la cuisine.

¤

- Vous me proposez _quoi_ au juste ?

- De vous présenter mes excuses. J'étais stressé et déplacé. J'ai également présenté mes excuses à Timmie et lui ai offert les chaussons aux pommes qu'il est venu chercher hier.

¤

Dorothy tombe des nues, il se courbe devant elle.

Il avait un sourire ce type, un sourire fier sans arrogance, avec un soupçon de tendresse peut-être, rien à voir avec la dernière fois.

Et avec ce sourire et ces yeux là…

Je vois ses propres yeux se mettre à briller en le regardant.

Son cœur bat un peu plus vite, je peux le percevoir à son pouls un peu plus erratique.

Ses joues rosissent et elle… elle semble minauder ?

Dorothy Catalonia qui penche légèrement la tête de côté et qui se reprend comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait ?

Oh mais Quatre et moi allons nous régaler.

Elle est en train de réaliser qu'elle a eu un coup de foudre à retardement.

Elle est en train de le voir beau dans son pantalon noir, sa tunique rouge et avec ses cheveux lâchés.

Elle est en train de voir une autre facette de lui et les images doivent se superposer à lui faire tourner la tête.

Les femmes étaient peut-être moins longues à la détente, elles n'en étaient pas moins ridicules.

Pour une fois un homme s'était réveillé avant.

¤

- Non, sans blague.

- Et vous aussi étiez stressée et déplacée, vous m'avez volé un baiser. Je vais vous le rendre.

- ¤ indignée ¤ Moi et mon amabilité sourcilière avons récupéré ce que nous vous avions donné. Je ne vous ai **pas** embrassé espèce de mythomane. Je vous inter…

- ¤ sourire ¤ Allons, allons, Dorothy… donner, c'est donner…

- Il est pas bien ce type, m'étonne pas qu'il te connaisse, Quatre. ¤ hausse un sourcil, refuse de reculer ¤

- Ou il est courageux ? ¤ sourire de Quatre ¤

- ¤ regard noir à Quatre ¤ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le courage ?

- ¤ profite d'une seconde d'inattention pour se rapprocher encore, la laissant sans échappatoire ¤ Reprendre, c'est…. voler. ¤ dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse l'esquiver ¤

- ¤ écarlate ¤ Quel toupet !

- Vous me plaisez. Vous l'avez provoqué. Faîtes avec.

- ¤ éclat de rire de Quatre alors que Dorothy se recule, attrape un croissant et le fourre dans la bouche de Wu Fei ¤

- Vous ne manquez pas d'air, vous !

- Vous non plus, Dorothy.

¤

- Eh bien… je crois avoir laissé…

¤

Oh bon sang.

A trop regarder Dorothy j'en ai failli oublier Duo.

Je suis de bonne humeur, je souris au téléphone de la déconfiture de la grande Catalonia.

Bravo Chang, tu as réussi l'impossible, tu l'as rendue muette !

Mais revenons à mon ange, je vais avoir besoin de courage pour faire ce que je fais là.

Et je vais croiser les doigts pour ne pas me tromper parce qu'on ne sait jamais.

¤

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est rouge, c'est oblong, ça s'ouvre et c'est en face de moi ?

- ¤ petit rire ¤ Ce doit être ça.

- Je suppose que vous en avez besoin rapidement ?

- Là oui, c'est un peu tendu.

¤

Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point, Duo.

¤

- Vous pouvez les récupérer vers quelle heure ?

- Vous quittez à quelle heure ?

¤

Oh, Oh….

Peut-on sentir une rougeur au téléphone ? J'ai le téléphone qui chauffe.

C'est quand on ne voit rien qu'on entend le plus de choses.

C'est quand on en voit rien qu'on ressent tout.

Je ne suis plus aveugle. Je ne suis pas sourd non plus.

¤

- …

- Enfin je veux dire… à quelle heure fermez-vous ?

¤

Bien vu.

Bien rattrapé.

¤

- Nous fermons à dix-neuf heures.

- Ah, je ne pourrais pas être là avant 19h30…

¤

Non non, Duo, pas d'excuses.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est fermé que tu ne pourras pas entrer.

Pour que tu puisses passer demain en récupérant tes croissants ?

Pour qu'il y ait tout le monde et que ça fasse comme si de rien n'était ?

Non, non, non.

Pas cette fois.

¤

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous attendrai. J'ai deux-trois choses à terminer de toute façon.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

¤

J'ai l'impression de sentir son cœur battre dans sa gorge.

A moins que ce ne soit le mien ?

Non je ne suis sûr de rien te concernant, mais là je suis sûr de moi.

Je suis sûr que je veux te voir tout seul sans parasites, sans interférence.

Je suis sûr de te vouloir tout à moi pour plus de quatre minutes.

Je veux battre le record des deux zouaves.

Je souris.

¤

- (Bien sûr que je suis) sûr.

- Heero on a une urgence !

- Duo ! Le cours reprend.

¤

Deux soupirs imperceptibles enfin pas tant que ça puisque j'entends le mien.

Et j'entends le sien aussi.

¤

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Je vais vous laisser

¤

Synchrone.

¤

- Très bien.

- Merci et à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, Duo. ¤ clic ¤

¤

La fin de journée ne passera pas assez vite…

¤

Quoique si.

* * *

**19h30. **

¤

**Ding-ding.**

¤

La cloche retentit doucement dans notre boulangerie.

C'est lui.

Je suis au comptoir mais du côté client et je l'attends.

Je suis exactement là où il se plaçait d'habitude.

Je prenais sa place.

¤

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Duo.

¤

Il regarde à droite et à gauche, en quête d'une échappatoire.

Pas cette fois.

Pas de Quatre blond et avenant.

Pas de Dorothy piquante et rieuse.

Juste moi, mon ange.

Moi et une corbeille de chaussons aux pommes à peines dorés, de pains au chocolat moelleux et de croissants tous chauds.

Moi sans tablier, en jean noir comme mes chaussures et une chemise blanche à manches longues retroussées sur mes avant-bras.

Presque comme la première fois, le tablier et la toque en moins.

Mais ça il ne peut pas le savoir, sauf pour la toque.

Il m'observe.

J'ai ce qu'il cherche dans ma poche de poitrine.

¤

- Vous êtes tout seul ?

¤

Je souris.

¤

- Oui, ils sont partis.

- Ah… je suis désolé…

- Que je sois tout seul ?

¤

Je hausse un sourcil et il rougit un peu avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Et dire que la première fois je parlais du chant d'un mésange…

Je ne fumais pas mais j'aurais dû, au moins aurais-je eu une excuse.

Mon petit éclair m'avait frappé très fort.

¤

- Non ! Enfin…

¤

Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ?

Alors que maintenant ça me saute aux yeux ?

¤

- Ne le soyez pas, je vous ai proposé.

- Vous avez faim ?

- Oui mais non ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

¤

Il essaie de ne pas me regarder tout en n'étant pas impoli.

Il me regarde le minimum possible mais je vois bien qu'il a envie.

Je lui souris un peu plus.

Tout est plus facile sans parasites, sans interférences.

Je joue.

Non ce ne serait pas raisonnable et alors ?

¤

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai bien mangé ce midi et que je ne risque pas de manger ce soir…

¤

Je me rapproche.

Il ne s'est pas changé, il est toujours en baskets noires, jean un peu moins blanc de la journée passée, chemise noire un poil plus froissée et tresse africaine un peu émoussée.

Je lui dis.

¤

- Vous êtes attendu ?

- Non…

- Vous faîtes un régime ?

¤

Un éclat de rire qui le surprend.

¤

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi vous priver ?

¤

Il se rapproche de moi, un petit pas après l'autre et murmure, toujours sans me regarder.

¤

- Oui, pourquoi ?

¤

Il avance encore alors que je joue au torero, à mesure qu'il avance, je tire la corbeille vers moi pour qu'il vienne plus près.

Il secoue la tête en riant doucement, les yeux fixés ailleurs que sur moi, encore, pas prêt à me regarder.

De ma poche je sors ce qu'il est venu chercher et l'ouvre d'une main.

Duo est si distrait par les viennoiseries qu'il ne fait pas attention à ce que je fais.

Le temps qu'il attrape le petit pain au chocolat qu'il convoîte je touche son nez.

Et la lumière fut.

¤

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ?

- …

¤

Il est de la couleur des tomates.

¤

- Euh si…

¤

Ce que j'avais pris pour une trousse au premier abord était un étui contenant les lunettes les plus moches de l'histoire de l'humanité.

On avait beau avoir fait des progrès avec les verres, l'épaisseur restait grandiose.

La monture était noire et suffisamment épaisse pour contenir les verres.

¤

- C'est moins flou, hein ?

- Oui...

¤

Avec elle sur le nez Duo avait tout d'une mouche.

C'était impressionnant.

C'était trop drôle.

¤

- Je peux te tutoyer ?

¤

J'emplois un ton enjôleur comme je sais le faire quand mes neurones se reconnectent.

Il a les oreilles qui chauffent et se concentre sur la corbeille qui pèse un petit peu lourd mais je ne la pose pas, sinon il se dirigera vers elle.

Après tout il n'a plus besoin de moi comme point d'encrage.

¤

- Oui…

- C'est la première fois que je te vois avec des lunettes. Pourquoi ne les mettais-tu jamais quand tu venais ici alors que tu ne portes pas de lentilles et que tu n'y vois pas grand-chose sans ?

¤

Oui entre-temps j'avais réfléchi, mais je voulais avoir des certitudes plutôt que de fortes présomptions.

Je ne pouvais pas me douter que Duo n'y voyait pas grand-chose jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie ses lunettes.

Mais ses lunettes auraient tout aussi bien pu être des lunettes de lecture.

Oui mais voilà, mon esprit analytique avait pris le dessus et ma mémoire avait fait son office.

Tout s'additionnait :

le fait qu'il aille systématiquement de mon côté du comptoir…

Le fait qu'il fasse systématiquement l'appoint…

Le fait qu'il ait préféré essayer de prendre un billet plutôt que de ramasser ses pièces…

Tout pour se repérer.

J'étais tout fier d'être arrivé à ces conclusions quand Dorothy, prenant les lunettes et regardant les verres à peu près deux secondes chrono était venue à la même conclusion.

Les femmes. Toujours une longueur d'avance sauf quand ça leur pendait au nez.

¤

Duo essaie d'attraper un petit pain au chocolat et je le laisse faire.

Je me décale légèrement sur ma droite de sorte à ce que je chuchote contre son oreille gauche.

Là je joue serré parce que mes gestes ne peuvent pas passer pour autre chose que pour ce qu'ils sont.

¤

- Pourquoi ?

¤

Il mord son pain au chocolat comme je l'imagine se mordre la lèvre.

Je vois le petit frisson remonter son dos pour mourir sur sa nuque.

Je le vois qui essaie de ne pas tendre son oreille contre ma bouche, mon souffle.

Je vois la lumière se refléter sur ses énormes carreaux, ce qui m'aveugle un peu.

Voyant qu'il ne dit rien je souffle contre son oreille.

¤

- Réponds-moi…

¤

Je le sens déglutir et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il va reculer alors je pose doucement la corbeille sur le comptoir.

¤

- Parce que…

- Hmm ?

- Parce que je ne supporte pas les lentilles de contact et que …

- Hmm ?

- Avec ces carreaux je ne ressemble à rien déjà que c'est pas extraordinaire à la base. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Et puis… je voulais être un peu à mon avantage même en coup de vent même si…

¤

Mon ange petit éclair était une chochotte.

¤

- Même si ?

- Même si je n'avais aucun espoir.

- Hm ? Pourquoi ?

- On est toujours voyant quand on est attiré…

- Pourtant tu n'as rien vu de mon côté.

- Je croyais mal voir, nuance. Et au cas où je me serais trompé…

- Hm ?

- Ben je ne voulais pas qu'on voit mes espoirs dans mes yeux… et je ne voulais pas risquer de voir une éventuelle indifférence dans les tiens.

¤

Il me tutoie pour la première fois alors qu'il termine de manger son pain au chocolat.

Il pose son front sur mon épaule alors que je l'enlace.

La contradiction. Faire tout et son contraire pour plaire sans récolter les fruits de sa séduction.

Son charme a opéré, je ne suis pas sûr que je l'aurais regardé si je l'avais vu directement avec, il fallait être honnête.

Par contre je suis parfaitement sûr que ses lunettes ne me dérangent pas et que c'est lui dans son ensemble qui me plaît.

¤

- Tu me trouves bête, hein ?

¤

Il relève la tête et je murmure contre ses lèvres, un enfin dans ma tête.

¤

- Alors on est bêtes tous les deux…

¤

Plus tard je lui dirai que nous avons fait exactement la même chose de manière différente.

Plus tard, oui, là je savoure la bouche douche, la langue chocolatée et les mains délicieuses douces de mon ange petit éclair qui avait peur de ne pas me plaire avec ses lunettes.

Petit ange éclair qui a mis le tonnerre dans mon corps.

Il y a de fortes chances pour que tu sois dans mon cœur.

¤

**_Et quand on y pense  
La vie est très bien faite  
Il suffit de si peu _**

**_… _**

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard. **

¤

Une clochette qui retentit, signifiant une entrée.

¤

- Laissez, j'y vais !

¤

Un pantalon noir cintré extrêmement bien coupé sur des tongs noires en cuir.

Des pieds parfaits.

La classe.

Assortis aux chaussures, un portefeuille de cuir à la main droite et une serviette à la main gauche qui portait une gourmette en or blanc.

Un pull en cachemire col V blanc sous lequel on ne voit rien d'autre qu'une peau bronzée.

Une fossette au menton.

Une bouche sensuelle et pleine.

Un nez fin et racé.

¤

- Bonjour ?

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- ...

- Vous désirez ?

¤

Un blond en t-shirt blanc, jean bleu, toque et tablier blancs qui sort de la cuisine et lève les yeux.

Des yeux verts très francs, très impressionnants dans des yeux turquoise très impersonnels.

Professionnels.

Une chevelure fauve qui accentue le côté félin de l'apparition, visible dans sa démarche souple, dans ses mouvements sensuels, dans ce corps animal.

Une question.

¤

- Vous êtes Quatre ? Je reconnais votre timbre chaud.

- ¤ cligne des yeux ¤ Excusez-moi ?

- ¤ Un léger sourire ¤ Une tarte tatin avec son petit pot de crème.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Et votre numéro de téléphone, s'il vous plaît.

¤

Un Quatre bouche bée.

Un Heero extatique.

Une Dorothy appuyée sur un Duo en larmes de rire.

Le beau professeur préférait les blonds à défaut des blondes.

Et elle apparemment préférait peut-être les professeurs bruns et un brin chiants.

¤

- Excusez-moi ?

- Vous vous répétez. Ce sera une tarte tatin avec son petit pot de crème et votre numéro de téléphone s'il vous plaît ?

- …

- ¤ sourire ¤ Merci.

* * *

**Epilogue **

¤

Quelques années plus tard on demanda à la créa, la fameuse Lina, Lana ou Luna quelque chose comme ça, de mettre à jour la bannière.

Les chibis Heero et Quatre en toques et tablier tenaient un paquet de « spécial Duo » et de « Tentation Trowa », un dérivé du tourment d'amour avec en plus trois couches de chocolat.

Une chibi Dorothy en tablier et toque – qui cachait ses sourcils toujours pas épilés mais c'était sa marque de fabrique – et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle était laide et même si -, trempait son index dans la « Tentation Trowa » avec un air coquin.

L'annulaire de sa main gauche portait un anneau d'or sur lequel si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir un petit WC.

WC très en colère d'ailleurs avait houspillé la pauvre créa parce qu'elle s'était trompée de sens dans les initiales et que cela faisait sourire.

Heero et Quatre qui ne voulaient pas dépenser de l'argent à changer à nouveau la bannière, proposèrent à Wu Fei de financer le projet.

Dorothy, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux avait grogné avant de lui mettre une petite tape derrière la tête.

Puis elle lui avait enfourné un croissant.

On n'entendit pas une mouche voler, avant que des fous-rires ne fusent.

Ils étaient tous heureux, même si Heero restait aussi juriste, même si Quatre reprenait les affaires de son père.

Ils avaient un havre de paix. Bientôt Hilde, leur maîtresse qu'ils avaient retrouvé par internet, viendrait leur rendre visite et ils pourraient lui rendre un petit peu du bonheur qu'elle leur avait donné.

Leurs parents avaient consenti à admettre leurs talents culinaires. Peut-être viendraient-ils un jour.

Ils étaient eux-mêmes, ils étaient heureux.

¤

**_Il suffit de si peu… _**

**_D'une simple paire de lunettes _**

**_Pour rapprocher deux êtres _**

**_Et pour qu'ils soient heureux…_**

¤

¤

**OWARI**

_****______**

* * *

****

* * *

**_

******Il y a près de trois ans je disais "la suite très bientôt"**

******Aujourd'hui je réaffirme : je termine toujours mes fics même si j'y mets le temps :p  
**

******J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi XD ¤ câlins happy bday ¤  
**

******Mici**** et a pluche'**

******Mithy ¤ Kawai puissance 10000000 ça fait strange XDXD  
**


End file.
